


The Only Exception

by chilepeppers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Partying, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Second Person, Sugar Daddy, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the sugar daddy/baby relationship isn't established but there's something there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilepeppers/pseuds/chilepeppers
Summary: Hange had very few rules when it came to working at Titan's Lair. Show up on time, don't get too drunk, and don't sleep with the customers. All of which were fair rules.However, some rules were meant to be broken.--Modern AU: Reader works at Hange's restaurant after moving to Paradise City.Jean is HEAVILY inspired by @itsu_izzu on Twitter and TikTok.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this is heavily inspired by @itsu_izzu's Jean art. Their art is PHENOMENAL, and I really recommend you check them out :) especially their piercing Jean piece (since he's the focus of this fic LOL). 
> 
> I also am very out of practice when it comes to fictional writing, but I had an itch, okay? And this whole thing very much is self indulgent, at least to me 
> 
> Enjoy :)

When you arrived at Titan’s Lair, the dinner guests had begun to leave, signalling the change from restaurant to club scene. Depending on the day that time would change, but given that it was a friday night, dinner guests were slowly filing out around 9 PM.

Your first shifts at Titan’s Lair were primarily late afternoon and early evening shifts, but when you dropped out of your masters program at Sina University, you opted for more late night shifts. Having no school work to do meant that you slept in most days, meaning you would miss the afternoon shifts if you had worked them. However, your boss Hange - the owner of Titan’s Lair - jumped at the opportunity to have you work night shifts. Most of her employees were students like you used to be that didn’t want to work nights or they were a bit younger than you and wanted to capitalize on the vivid nightlife of Paradise City.

While working at Titan’s Lair was not your first choice, you were glad for the work. When you first planned your move to the city, you imagined you’d be working at some big name media company writing articles. However that never came to fruition and your flatmate Sasha had really saved you from eviction when she linked you up with her boss. Hange had been accommodating when they didn’t need to be, and you were glad for the distraction from wallowing in your own self pity after you had dropped out of your program.

Titan’s Lair was an entertaining place to work at, and tonight was no different.

Hange made a point to have themed days at the Lair. This Friday was Boys Night, meaning that men in groups of at least two would get discounts on drinks. Boys Night tended to get rowdy, but it was nothing you weren’t used to.

“Hey friend!” Hange called to you as you walked into the back room, dropping your bag off on a chair, grabbing a notepad for orders.

“Hey Hange. Ready for tonight?” You said with an amused grin. Hange LIVED for Boys Night. Out of all of the theme nights, this one probably filled their pockets the most.

“Yes!” Hange shouted, eyes gleaming, “Now get out there and start working!” Hange shooed you out of the room eagerly.

Some of the night guests had already started to pile in. Niccolo, the head chef, would have to grind out food for just a bit longer, since the kitchen would stop taking orders around 10:30. His and Sasha’s shift would be over around the same time.

Sasha was not only your favorite (and only) flatmate, but she was the first friend you made in Paradise City.

When you had first moved in a few months prior, Sasha spent a lot of time at your place. However, things between her and Niccolo had gotten more serious in the months since. Instead of seeing her whenever you were at the apartment, you started seeing her less and less, due to her relationship and your work and sleep schedule. Now you only really saw her at work or when she came home briefly to collect clothing and other things she would need for work (or for Niccolo’s place). You would not be surprised if Sasha moved in with him in the coming months, but you were beyond happy with her (and the fact that she still paid her portion of the rent).

“Hey!!” Sasha hollered at you from across the room as she finished up wiping down a table.

Waving at her, you made your way to the bar. Tonight Connie was manning the bar at the beginning of the night leaving you to finish up the night. The bar closed anywhere between 2 AM and 6 AM, depending on what Hange felt like. They tended to let it run wild until the wee hours of the morning on Boys Night.

Until you were to man the bar, you would serve drinks and orders.

Niccolo tapped the bell on his service window signalling that an order was ready. You made your way to the kitchen quickly, as he did not like it when his food went out cold. The plates of food were already sitting out, ready to be transported to their designated location. As you set them on a tray you grabbed the ticket, nodding at the grumpy chef as you made your way to the correct table. On the ticket were drink orders that were to be picked up from Connie.

The table the food was to go to was a table of two older guys, probably there to cash in on the discounted drinks. Boys Night was a way for dudes to get together and drink for cheap, but many men used it as a way to buy more drinks for the girls that would come in (oftentimes they knew it was Boys Night and would come to capitalize on the discount indirectly). Whether or not these two men were there for a dudebro night or to pick up girls was yet to be seen.

You delivered the food to the table, saying that you were getting their drinks right away. Connie had two glasses of one of the more expensive drinks on the counter waiting for you to pick them up. The drink was not your cup of tea. It was heavy and boozy, the strong taste of alcohol way too much for you. Sweet and fruity drinks were more your speed. If you’re going to spend the money to get drunk, might as well enjoy it.

“Here are your drinks,” you said with a gentle smile, setting them on the table, “let me know if you need anything else.”

One of the men at the table coughed up. He was older - much too old for you - and had a beer belly. Whatever was left of his balding hair was combed over with gel and sweat glistened on his red face.

“Only thing else I need tonight is you, sweetcheeks,” he slurred, obviously very drunk. Him and his buddy were here to pick up chicks, judging by his poor attempt at flirting with you.

Hange had very few rules regarding working at Titan’s Lair. Show up on time, don’t get too wasted, and don’t go home with customers. All of which were fair rules. Hange didn’t want word to go around saying that she was running a brothel out of her place. However, Hange didn’t say anything about flirting with the customers. In fact, Hange welcomed it. They cherished any opportunity her employees had to make extra tips. Of course, if the customer took it took far there would be protections in place. But outside of that, you could flirt to your heart's content.

“Oh yeah? You’ll have to work harder to ride this ride, buck,” you said in a sultry tone. Your flirting wasn’t infallible, but you had enough tricks up your sleeves to get what you wanted from your customers.

Around 10:30, things began to pick up. The younger crowd tended to come in around this time to claim tables for the rest of the night, as it was at this time that the older crowd went home. Sasha and Niccolo would be leaving their shifts in the next hour.

You and Sasha spent another 20 minutes dancing around each other, taking orders and serving food.

Towards the end of her shift, Sasha walked over to you, running out of breath.

“I have a table of six that just sat down, but my shift is almost over. Can you take it over for me?” She begged with puppy dog eyes, practically on her knees in front of you. You always had a soft spot for Sasha, you owed a lot to her, and you too would probably want to end the night of easy if you had better things to do after.

“Anything for you, Sasha my love. Just take over my table over there,” you pointed behind you to a table of two girls. They should be an easy wrap up for Sasha, their night had not been successful in the free drink department.

Little did you know that the table Sasha had given you had six of the most attractive men you had ever seen. If you didn’t know better, you would’ve assumed that Sasha was trying to hook you up with at least one of them.

You approached the table confidently. Large parties such as this one weren’t anything new to you, but the fact that everyone seated was hot was definitely a nice surprise.

Standing in front of the round table you spoke your name and said that you would be taking care of them for the rest of the evening.

“Have you guys looked over the menu yet?” you asked cheerily. If there was any table you should milk tips off, it had to be this one.

“Give us a minute,” the man with jet black hair and a piercing gaze said flatly.

You nodded, going back to the bar where you could observe them in peace. There were six men, all of various shapes and sizes. The man with black hair was the shortest of the bunch, by a noticeable amount, his angry expression commanded the table in a way that was undeniable. To his left was a tall blond man with strong eyebrows and a focused face. These two men were the oldest, compared to the other four around the table. There was another blonde man, but his expression was much softer than the other one, besides the inclusion of a eyebrow piercing on his right eyebrow. Sat next to him was a young man with striking green eyes and brown hair tied up. As he spoke, you noticed a ball piercing on his tongue. On the other side of him was a darling man with fluffy brown hair and a face littered with freckles. His expression was gentle and easy as he spoke amongst the others.

The last man was a sight to behold. He was tall and built, but not too muscular. The black long sleeve shirt he was wearing looked stretched thin over the expanse of his arms and torso. His facial features were full of sharp angles, from his chiseled jawline to his high cheekbones. He had ashy brown hair and stubble that acted as a perfect frame for his handsome features. Eagle-like golden brown eyes bore upon the men at his table, taking precise notice of who was speaking.

The sharpness of his face was further amplified by the piercings on his face. Normally you weren’t into men with a lot of piercings, but the combination of these piercings and his own natural beauty was a sight to behold. He had a piercing in each ear, with the one on the left being a dangling black earring. On his left brow was an eyebrow piercing, similar to the blonde haired young man. And the most damning piercing was the one on his lip. As you watched him speak, your eyes were drawn to it like a magnet. With every word it bounced on his lip, daring you to come closer and -

  
That’s when the black haired man began waving his hand, yelling your name as he waved. You must’ve really been lost in thought. His eyebrows were pulled close, only making his face even angrier than before. In order to not face his wrath, you rushed over to his table.

“I apologize for the wait, what can I get you?” you spoke with sincerity. It really would not do you good to upset this table.

The ashen haired man spoke up first, glaring at the green eyed man as he did so.

“I’m going to have the tacos and -” he spoke in a rich, deep tone. As much as you would’ve loved to hear him speak more, you had to interrupt him.

“I’m sorry but the kitchen is closed now so I’m sorry but-”

“Get Hange,” the black haired man cut in, mid sentence.

“I’m sorry but-”

“I said get Hange. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

His cold tone left you speechless, nodding as you went to go find your boss. As you left, the table of men began to bicker, with most of the bickering centered around the rudeness of the black haired man.

You found Hange in the back room, diligently filling out paper work and counting out tips. Knocking on the door gently, you retold them what the black haired man had said.

Hange stood up quickly, the largest grin you have ever seen on their face spread from cheek to cheek.

“LEVI!!” They shouted, damn near sprinting to the table. You followed as close as you could behind them without running.

“These are my friends Levi and Erwin and their employees! They used to come more regularly but they’ve been scarce recently!” Hange had an arm around Levi, pulling him close to her in a mock hug.

He pushed her away with a grunt, crossing his arms over his chest as he returned to his seat.

“These are my employees Armin, Eren, Marco, and Jean,” Erwin introduced with a wave of his hand. As each man’s name was spoken, they looked up at you and said hello.

Jean, the ashen haired man, extended a large hand towards you and smirked.

“Jean Kirstein, it’s a pleasure.”

You smiled at him, red hot warmth rising to your cheeks. Placing your hand in his, you took notice of how large it was compared to yours. He gripped it tightly and gave a firm shake, winking as he released your small hand.

Heat only continued to rise in your cheeks.

Standing there awkwardly, Hange continued to chat with the table enthusiastically earning them a “quiet down” from the grumpy Levi.

“Go to the kitchen and have Niccolo fill out this. Hurry, before he completely closes down the kitchen.” Hange tossed a paper slip at you, waving you away the second you grabbed it.

Niccolo was rightfully pissed when you sheepishly handed him the slip, but his eyes widened when he realized what Hange had written on it. In their shitty handwriting it read: _For my good friends Levi and Erwin <3_. Niccolo must’ve known who they were, you sure as hell didn’t. As he began to cook rapidly you made your way back to the table, to notify them that their food was being made. Not to ogle at Jean. No way.

Hange was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Levi and Erwin, and you did not want to interrupt. You could only handle so much of Levi’s wrath, and you’d just about had your fill. Instead of trying to talk to them, you went to Jean’s side of the table.

Jean was rocked back in the chair, hands resting behind his head. Him and Marco were chatting about something or other, you did not care to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“Excuse me, Jean? I just wanted to let you know that the food has been put in and is being made right now.”

He leaned forward, placing his hands on his lap, drawing your focus to the black and white plaid pants he was wearing. They were tight, showing off his well muscled legs. Jean gave a toothy grin, noticing where your eyes were looking. He moved his hands up to run them through his silky ashen hair, your eyes still following their motion.

 _Girl you have got to cut it out. This staring is SO weird_ , you thought to yourself, pleading to your eyes to just let it go.

“Like what you see?” Jean teased smugly, letting his hair drop back to his shoulders. That caused you to snap out of it.

You suddenly remembered that you were at work, and as handsome as Jean was, ogling was not really part of your flirting routine. Eren, the green eyed kid had been tossing glares in Jean’s direction the whole night. This was your moment to attack. Looking past Jean and directly at Eren, you spoke loud enough for the whole table to hear.

“Eren, was it? Nice tongue piercing. I bet it gets you hella ladies, huh? Probably more than Mean-Mug over here.” You winked at Jean, hoping to get him off balance a bit.

It must’ve worked at least a little bit because his harsh smug look changed to one of shock and annoyance, mostly directed at Eren.

You returned to taking care of your other tables, collecting tips and flirting as needed. Hange helped you get Jean’s table their food, at which point it was your turn to work the bar.

Connie, Sasha, and Niccolo had clocked out after cleaning their stations, leaving you at the bar and Hange and some other employees to deliver drinks.

As the night continued more and more people came. Despite the fact that you had only been working at the Lair a short while, you did not mess up any drinks. Maybe being a bartender was your calling and you dropping out of your masters program was actually a good thing. Your tip jar had filled up twice since you had started bartending that night. It was a record for you, and the night was still young.

The music was loud, you could practically feel it inside your brain. Seeing the kids on the dance floor absolutely obliterated reminded you of your undergrad years, not that you particularly missed it. Things weren’t great then, and they weren’t great now.

After hours of talking, Erwin and Levi said their goodbyes to Hange and made their way out of the building. The rest of the boys had stuck around and made their way to the dance floor. Well, the rest excluding Jean. He had sat himself at the bar stool directly in front of you and snacked on some of the almonds in the cup on the counter. His golden eagle eyes watching you as you worked, which included cleaning glasses and wiping down your workspace between each order.

You could feel his eyes on you as you worked, but you were not ready to face his gaze. Judging by his reaction, he probably wasn’t a fan of the flirting stunt you pulled with Eren earlier, so you were in no hurry to spark up a conversation. Jean didn’t seem to be nearly as nasty as Levi, but he still had an intimidating aura. Deciding to wait, you continued to go about your job. You would face his gaze when he was the last one at the counter.

It seemed like forever before you two would finally lock eyes. You were willing to wait longer, but you were sick of feeling his eyes on you and decided to just own up to whatever tongue he was going to give you.

“Can I get you something Jean?”

“Rum and coke, please,” he answered sweetly, tossing a couple almonds into his mouth.

You got to work making his drink. He must’ve not been too pissed, since the drink he asked for was relatively easy. Usually when you step on someone’s toes they make an effort to order some extravagant drink that they don’t even want to drink.

It did not take you long to make his drink, and before long he was sipping on it happily. You still could not get over how attractive he was. Sure, his group was hot, but something was enigmatic about him. You wanted more, regardless if it was good for you (which it probably wasn’t - the guys you met at bars were usually of the deplorable type).

“You dance?” Jean yelled at you over the music, nearly done with his drink.

“No I do not,” you chuckled over the music, “not since I was an undergrad.”

“Do you want to dance?”

“Are you trying to ask me out, Kirstein? I’m on the clock. The only thing I can do for you is make you drinks and get you almonds.”

“I’m not asking you out right now, but I might later.”

You scoffed. That was pretty brazen.

“When are you off?” He questioned.

“Not until Hange decides to close.”

Jean nodded slowly, planning his next step. He was already a little drunk and was having trouble formulating thoughts.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“I thought you would never ask!” You laughed. There was no rule against having drinks with customers, and Jean was probably the only one in the building that you would even think about drinking with.

You made two rum and cokes, one for yourself and one for Jean. Both of you lifted your glasses in a toast.

“Cheers!” The two of you shouted in unison, taking big gulps of the drink.

The liquid burned as it flowed down your throat, filling you with warmth. Rum and cokes were not a drink that you opted for, but it was just easier since it was what Jean was drinking. And since he was paying, it was probably fair that you got something that cost the same as what he had.

The night seemed to blur as Jean kept buying drinks. While he was most definitely drunk, he could hold his liquor like a champ. The amount he had drunk would’ve knocked you out, hence why you had stopped going toe to toe with him. When he wasn’t drinking, and you weren’t working, the two of you would have some flirting back and forth. Jean was good at keeping you on your toes, and you were glad for the extra practice.

At around 4 AM, Hange began to close up shop. Turning the lights on and turning off the music, they began to shoo people out of the building. The only one that they didn’t rush out was Jean.

He sat at the bar, absentmindedly stirring his final rum and coke of the night. Surprisingly enough to you, he was still sitting upright and was functional. You’ll have to talk to Hange about an award for most drinks drunk in one night without being a nuisance, Jean would win it every time.

Once again he was watching you like a hawk as you cleaned.

Hange would make sure the rest of the club was clean, you were just in charge of the bar. While you had initially been intimidated by Jean’s mere presence, by closing time you had gotten comfortable being gazed upon by him. Of course he was still an intimidating character, but you didn’t feel as much of an animal of prey as you did earlier.

It took you not 20 minutes to clean the bar, all while Jean stared you down the whole time.

“Are you done yet?” Jean prodded.

  
“Almost. I just need to clean your glass, grab my bag, and then I can leave.”

“Good. I’ll wait for you.” He chugged his glass, handing it to you gently.

You were taken aback by what he said. Even though you had gotten comfortable in his presence, you couldn’t get a read on whether he was a nice guy or trying to get into your pants. Not that you would really mind if he made an attempt to get into your pants, but it was the mere fact that you didn’t know what his motives were.

Quickly dropping off your notepad from earlier, you grabbed your bag and muttered a quick farewell to Hange.

When you returned to the main room of the club, Jean was standing from his chair, looking down at his phone.

Now you could really see how tall he was. He easily towered over you. His choice of clothing really complimented his figure. A bit of his ankles were showing due to the cropped nature of his pants, and it only elongated his legs. Standing there he looked like some Greek statue, perfectly chiseled out of the finest marble. Your eyes moved down his muscular arms and took notice of the watch on his wrist. You hadn’t noticed it before but it was definitely nice. No offense to Hange, but it would take you probably years to afford something that nice while also paying your other expenses. In order to buy food and drinks at Titan’s Lair you had to have some money, but that watch felt a bit excessive.

Jean took notice of you leaving the back room. You didn’t even want to think about what you looked like in the bright lights of the room. The makeup you wore to work was probably smudged and sweat through and your clothes disheveled. He waited for you to get closer to him before straightening out his posture, making him appear even taller.

He took one step after you after you passed him before stopping abruptly.

“I forgot one thing.”

Jean began frantically patting his pockets down, settling when he pat his back right pocket. He pulled a plain black leather wallet out and began counting cash. After a few moments he handed you a wad of cash.

Quickly counting the cash out, you gasped.

“Jean. $200? For what? That’s seriously too much,” you began to push the cash back into his hands.

“It’s a tip. You’re a good bartender,” he said coolly, closing his hands around yours, forcing you to keep ahold of the cash.

“Jean, I’m serious! This really is too much-”

“Just take it. It was burning a hole in my pocket anyway.”

You huffed and walked quickly out of the club. Being handed a fat wad of cash like that was definitely a red flag. How does anyone willingly give out that much money? Especially to you! You didn’t even think you were that good of a bartender. For Christ's sake, you pretty much ignored the guy when he first sat down at the bar.

He followed closely behind you with his hands in his pockets. Because of how long his legs were compared to yours he had to walk slowly to keep near you. For every one of his long strides, it took you two and half to cross the same distance. It was a constant reminder of how attractive you found him. You could just imagine how delicious it would be for him to be straddled above you with those long legs of his trapping you within, him completely in control - Fuck. The booze was getting to you. Normally you could keep the horny inside, but when he followed so closely, like a predatory animal, you just wanted to turn around and kiss him square on the lips.

Every few steps you would look back at him, a part of you hoping he would just disappear. Your night would end on a much easier note if he were to up and disappear. But every time you looked back, you just met his deep, enchanting gaze. The silence between you was so thick you could cut it like a knife, and yet you were too afraid of what was to happen if you were to break it.

After walking for a few minutes, you could see your apartment in sight. You still didn’t know his motives, but he had walked you this far without making a move. Perhaps he would let you go in peace.

You were nearly at the steps when you looked back at him, his golden brown eyes still boring through you.

 _Of course_ you would not take notice of what was in front of you. In the trap of his gaze, you slipped. Preparing to make an impact, you threw your hands forward, hoping they would catch you.

Instead there was no impact. There were two strong arms wrapped around your core, stopping you from falling flat on your face. You could feel the redness rising from your cheeks. Either from embarrassment or from the fact that it was Jean, quite possibly the most handsome man you’ve laid your eyes on, grabbing your waist tightly.

The slip and his subsequent catch had caused your shirt to ruffle up, causing his arms to touch the bare skin that was there. He gave a strong squeeze against your now bare hip as he helped you regain balance. More heat rushed to your cheeks. You stood there, pressed against his strong chest and you regained composure. Or as much composure as you could muster.

Being in this position, with Jean behind you grabbing you so strongly made you weak in the knees. You were worried that if he were to let you go, you would collapse into a puddle right at your feet. Melting into a puddle in front of him was something you did not want to subject him to, so you stood there frozen in place.

Jean shifted slightly, dropping his lips to your ear. Your heart beat aggressively in your chest, seemingly louder than the music at the club.

“You should be careful,” he whispered into your ear in a teasing tone, “we wouldn’t want you falling for me.”

You could feel the heat radiating from his lips on the outer shell of your ear. Standing there speechless, words refused to aid you.

Instead of speaking, you turned around to face him, making brief eye contact with him before glancing at his lips, noting the glint of the lip ring under the streetlight. His hands were still on your hips, gripping you tightly.

He too was looking at your lips.

You had caught his eye the second he saw you serve his table, and he was even more impressed with you when you stood up to his flirting. Not to say that his first impression of you was that you were dumb, but he did not nearly expect you to be so observant as to notice the strained relationship between him and Eren. He wanted to take you home and fuck you senseless right then and there, but he knew that you would be too smart for that. Your experience with men at the club meant that no normal advance would spark your interest, he had to be clever.

In truth, he didn’t really expect you to let him walk you home. He had no ill intentions, of course. Jean _did_ want to bone you, don’t get him wrong. But he was not a pervacious predatory man, like the older men that hit on you at the club. He simply wanted to make sure you got home safely. Paradise City is not known for being the most safe city, and he would’ve been upset had something happened to you when he could have prevented it. Normally he was not so keen on being a guardian to anyone, really, but he felt a primal urge to be near you.

That being said, he did not make the first move. Jean did not want to scare you off after he basically followed you home. Standing like this, his hands intimately touching your waist and your hands gripping his biceps, would be enough, for now. Even with the need flowing through his veins, he stood there silently, beginning to rub his dexterous fingers on your hot skin as he waited for you to make the move.

And so you did.

Pulling him down to your level by the back of his head and standing up on your tiptoes so you can meet in the middle, you pressed your lips against his, hard. Jean’s lips were unexpectedly pliant as you kissed him. Given the harsh features of the rest of his face, you were predicting his lips to have the same hard qualities. And yet, his soft pink lips were not hard. As you pressed your lips to his, you could taste the alcohol he had drunk along with the taste of him. You tried working your lips against his, but you could not for the life of you figure out how to kiss him without getting caught in the piercing. So you resigned yourself to keeping your lips glued to his, sweeping your tongue against your lips when you could. The intense pressure of your lips pressed together caused the silver lip ring to leave an indent on your lower lip.

Jean moved one hand to the back of your head and shifted the other to be wrapped around your back. He rubbed your back softly as he moved your lips against yours, careful of his piercing. Due to your difficulty of working around the piercing, he made the assumption that you had never kissed someone with a lip piercing. So he took over. He shifted his hands so that both of them cradled the sides of your face. Pulling back briefly, he gasped out of air.

“Nibble on my bottom lip, the piercing will stay out of the way.”

You nodded breathlessly, looking up at his flushed face. As he breathed out, warm air fanned your face. It smelt like alcohol and him, and it slowly melted your insides. His scent was deep, warm, and musky. Forever in his arms like this would not be enough time.

He went in for another kiss, this time lining his lower lip in between your puckered lips. Parting his mouth slightly, he began to focus on your upper lip. Fighting back against the urge to bite you, he began to nibble softly. You moaned into his mouth. It had been some time since you had last kissed someone, but you were not entirely inexperienced.

Pressing your teeth against his lower lip, you began to nip softly as well. Jean groaned, pressing himself against you and grabbing your hair tightly. You continued to nibble and nip, enjoying the sounds that came from the man in front of you. He bit down on your lip particularly hard, causing you to squeak in surprise. Groaning even louder, he pulled himself away from you.

“Sorry,” he whispered, looking at the bruising beginning to form on your upper lip.

“It’s okay.”

You felt dazed. It was not out of character for you to do more than kiss guys you first met, but Jean was otherworldly. You have never been so immediately attracted to a man as you have him. Kissing him was a privilege, having sex with him would be a miracle. As you stood there catching your breath, you already began to miss the sensation of his lips on yours.

Jean fumbled through his pockets, looking for his phone. He handed it to you with a blank contact, ready for your number to be typed into it.

Without hesitation, you grabbed his phone and furiously typed your number in, double checking to make sure everything was correct. After making sure all things were in order, you gave the phone back to him.

Grabbing your cheek, he pressed his lips to yours one more time, however this time, he snuck his tongue into your mouth. He quickly rubbed it against your teeth and tongue before pulling it out, a strand of saliva connecting the two of you. Wiping the saliva from his mouth, he stepped back. 

“I’ll text you. Sweet dreams,” he said with a charming smile and began walking the other direction.

That was definitely not how you expected your Friday night to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut I've written, so any pointers will be appreciated :)
> 
> Also if you haven't looked at @itsu_izzu's art, do so now!!!!
> 
> Enjoy fellow Jean simps ;)

You awoke the next morning with a groan, heading pounding from the antics of the night. Rubbing your head as you sat up, you realized that you had not fully changed out of last night's outfit. Makeup was still on your face and you had only taken your bra and pants off. Quiet shuffling was coming from outside your room, so you stood up to investigate.

Opening the door of your room bathed you in light, nearly blinding you in the process. As your eyes adjusted to the bright light of your apartment, you saw Sasha scurrying around, clothes in hand.  
“Good morning sunshine!” She chirped, picking up clothes that had dropped on the floor.

“What time is it?” You mumbled groggily, rubbing your eyes in a vain attempt to wake yourself up.

“It’s almost 2.”

“Fuck. I didn’t realize I slept that long. Why are you in such a rush?”

Sasha stopped her scurrying to look up at you briefly, more clothes falling in the process.

“I’m finishing up laundry and then going to Niccolo’s before work. Him and I have the same shift again so we’re going in together.”

“Man, didn’t spend the night at his place too? When are you going to just move in?” You said with a chuckle. It was a joke, sure, but all jokes were based in some sort of truth.

“Move out and leave my dear darling flatmate to pay for this place by herself? I would never! Besides, Niccolo’s place is too small for two.”

You smiled at her, and sat down at your kitchen table. Finding this place and Sasha was a miracle. When you first started apartment hunting, you could find nothing. You almost signed onto a lease that was way out of your budget when you saw a post online that Sasha had made. She had just moved out of a place with her old college roommates to be closer to work and needed a roommate ASAP in order to sign the lease. After some back and forth messaging and meeting up for lunch a few times, it was clear that the two of you would get along swimmingly. Sasha was a complement to you. She was more extroverted while you were more introverted. The young woman was your first and best friend in Paradise City, you could not imagine life without her.

She had also been there for you when you dropped out, and you were eternally grateful for her kindness and friendship through that period. Sasha didn’t ask why you dropped out, she knew you would tell her when you wanted to. The magnificent brown haired girl had done more for you than you would’ve ever expected, someday you’d repay her.

While you sat at the table, slowly waking up, Sasha threw a plate of toast and Advil, and a glass of water in front of you. The two of you had some wild nights before you spent your weekends working instead of partying, so you knew each other's hangover remedies like the back of your hands. You preferred a mild breakfast while Sasha felt best with a hefty meal. 

Before you could even manage a thank you, the frantic woman had run back into her room, probably to pack for Niccolo’s house.

As you munched on the buttered toast, you recalled the night’s events. Face going beat red, you remembered the passionate makeout session you had with Jean at the steps of your building.

You hadn’t checked your phone when you woke up, forgetting to do so in your hungover daze.

Jean was a mystery to you. He seemed eager to get your number, but also so nonchalant and cool about it. It would be no surprise to you that he didn’t text you right away, but a part of you wished that there would be a text waiting for you when you looked at your phone. Butterflies flew in your ribcage as you walked back to your room to get it. God, how old are we? Getting giddy over a text message. Next to your phone was the wad of $200 that Jean had given him. You had to thank him for that.

Much to your surprise, there was a text on your screen when you clicked the power button.

**5:31 AM**

_Hey, it’s Jean, just got home. I had a fun time tonight._

**2:05 PM**

_Hi Jean! Glad to hear you got home safe - last night was fun. Thank you so much for the tip, but please please please please please don’t tip me that much - it really isn’t necessary._

Flopping back into the kitchen table, you gulped down your Advil and water. Taking meds on an empty stomach made you sick, and your stomach was usually too irritated the night after drinking to eat a real meal, hence the toast.

Your phone buzzed on the table, Jean’s name lighting up the screen.

**2:07 PM**

_You just waking up? And don’t get your panties in a twist over the tip ;) like I said before, it’s no problem._

Not only was Jean incredibly handsome, but he responded to texts almost immediately? Your brain began to wrack itself, trying to find something wrong with Jean. There had to be something up with him, you were convinced. No one could be this perfect and be interested in you.

**2:08 PM**

_Yeah hahaha. I don’t bounce back like I used to._

**2:09 PM**

_I hear you on that one._   
_Listen, I gotta go. I’ll see you later ;)_

That was awfully ominous. You didn’t remember making plans with Jean last night, but you very well could’ve. It’s not like you really could do anything with him tonight anyway. Hange’s rules about fraternizing with customers was pretty strict, and you had already kind of crossed a line by making out with the man last night. You also had another late night shift tonight, and you doubted that Jean would be making an appearance at Titan’s Lair.

But still, you could feel heat fanning in your core thinking of him waiting for you at the Lair, sitting in his chair, just watching you with his intense stare as you worked. He would walk you home again but this time you would invite him in, Sasha wouldn’t be home anyway. Perhaps he would come in for another drink or to rest before he goes home, the reason didn’t matter. Jean would touch you with his big and warm hands, inviting you to touch him back. Tripping over clothes and whether else was on the floor, you would drag him into your room, lips pressed against his while you did so. And once you entered your room you would be on top of each other, stripping while you prepared for a night of lovemaking and- 

Perhaps you should take a cold shower to clear your head.

A cool shower was just what you needed, as much as you hated it. The cold water chilled the heat in your cheeks and got you in a much better and less horny mindset for work. Fantasizing about Jean wasn’t going to magically make him a part of your life, so you made a point of thinking about boring things. Like cleaning up around the place and how you’d need to go to the grocery store this upcoming week.

You spent most of your time before your shift cleaning yourself up and doing chores around the apartment. Like Sasha, you had forgotten to do laundry and was now in a scramble trying to get everything together before your shift.

Before you knew it, you were in the backroom at work, grabbing the things you needed. Your focus was interrupted by the prying voice of your boss.

“I saw you leaving with Kirstein last night.”

“Oh, huh? You saw that? He just walked me home,” you replied quickly, trying to hide the surprise and panic in your voice.

“He’s a good kid. I’ve known him for a bit, since he started working for Erwin. He can be a bit of a flirt, but he’s good.”

“Yeah, it was really kind of him to walk me home last night.”

You ignored Hange’s final comment. You were well aware of his flirtations. But you had to keep things quiet. The last time one of Hange’s employees slept with a customer it was a whole issue. This customer had spread rumors about the girl, but not after he came into the restaurant and harassed her. Hange had to fire the poor girl before things escalated, but not after banning the man.

Connie was at the bar working his magic. His bartending skills were legendary. He didn’t just fill the glasses up with the required liquors, he made a whole show of it. Spinning bottles, extravagant pours, and fun tricks with the shaker was some of his performance. You didn’t mind taking the later bartending shift. Connie made the experience memorable so it was best if he was at the beginning before most of the people buying drinks would be drunks or just didn't care about a performance.

Him and Sasha were friends from university, they were basically twins. Their banter felt rehearsed with how well they understood each other. Every conversation you had with them left you thinking about whether or not they were just reading each others minds. While they were in college they had tried dating, but decided that they made better friends than a couple. You would’ve never guessed that they dated, there was no bad blood between the two. Connie had been a great wingman for Sasha, he helped her and Niccolo get together.

You were jealous of Sasha and Niccolo. Their dynamic was amazing. She was a foodie with an infinite hunger, and he adored cooking for her. Niccolo was a bit of a grumpy character, making him a bit difficult to get along with, while Sasha on the other hand could befriend a rabid tiger. They complemented each other well, and you longed for something similar to what they had.

That being said, you were enjoying the single life. Your last relationship had left you ruined and in shambles. No part of you desired jumping into something even remotely close to what you had prior. So you floated around, sleeping with who you wanted when you wanted.

Saturday nights were inconsistent when it came to the amount of customers. It seemed that every week would trade off, with every other Saturday being more intense than the Friday night.

This Saturday night appeared to be a wild one. It was just past 9 PM and there were already pods of young adults slamming drinks down. Hange would have to start the lights and music sooner than normal.

Despite the influx of people ordering food and drinks, there weren’t many problems. The people at the Lair tonight were not interested in picking up the waitress, thank God for you. Time was passing quickly, and before you knew it, the kitchen was closed. Niccolo and Sasha were probably just about to go home, Connie soon to follow.

As you went around closing out tables, you recognized a familiar form coming through the door.

Jean sauntered in, closely followed by Marco, Armin, and Eren. The three men went to a booth by the edge of the dance floor while Jean made a beeline towards you.

“Hey, Jean. Here for a boys night?”

“Something like that.”

You quivered at the sound of his voice as you stood under him. If only he knew what he did to you. Under his gaze, images of last night flooded through your head. Tempted by the images, you looked at his lips. They were slightly parted and rosy, nearly inviting you in.

“Is the kitchen open?” He questioned, eyes focusing on your face.

“It isn’t, sorry. Niccolo just closed it. The bar is open though.”

“Bummer. When are you bartending?”

You quickly glanced at your cheap watch. It read 11:00. Humming in response, you looked back at Jean. He had the smallest smirk plastered on his face, you probably wouldn’t have noticed it if you hadn’t spent so much time with him yesterday.

“Now. I’m going to the bar, when you want something let me know.”

Jean followed you to the bar nonchalantly. Everything he did exuded coolness. From the way he looked at you to the way he talked. You were drawn to him, hoping to get any of his affections and attention.

By the time you had made your way to the otherside of the counter, Jean had already sat down. He was wearing similar pants to the ones he wore last night. Instead of being plaid, however, they were just black. His shirt is a loose fitting casual button up, but the top few buttons are undone, leaving some of his chest exposed. On his hand were some minimalistic rings, accentuating the length of his finger. The fingers that held you so tightly yesterday.

The young man knew how to present himself, that was for sure. Everything he picked for himself seemed to perfectly complement his natural features. And you couldn’t stop your eyes from scanning him over.

“Can I get four rum and cokes?” He spoke up over the music.

You nodded, sending a brief smile his way. This must be his favorite drink. If Jean kept coming to Titan’s Lair when you were working, you would be able to consider yourself a professional rum and coke maker. You quickly made the four drinks, placing them in front of him.

“Put this on a tab. I’ll be coming back,” he left, putting the drinks on a tray and walking towards his booth. Marco, Armin, and Eren all cheered in excitement when they saw Jean approaching with the drinks.

For the next hour and a half, Jean kept returning to you for more drinks, and with each passing round the three boys at the booth got more and more drunk. Eren, the lightweight of the group, pulled Armin by the arm, dragging him to the dance floor. Marco following behind, a drunken smile stitched to his face. Jean joined them briefly, dancing with them until girls started to surround them.

They boys were glad for the extra attention from the girls, and began dancing with them. It was too early to tell if the girls would be going home with any of the boys, but you knew for a fact it would be a damn shame if they didn’t. The boys were much too attractive to go home by themselves on a night like tonight.

Jean normally didn’t mind the attention of women, but tonight was different. He found himself irritated at the girls practically throwing themselves at him. There were plenty of men in the club, why did the whole club feel inclined to try and catch him? Stopping his dancing, he looked at the bar, noticing your eyes upon, an unknown emotion swirling within them. He pushed his way through the crowd, eyes stuck on yours.

His feet dragged him to his spot at the bar and he sat down with a huff, glad to be out of the feeding frenzy of the dancefloor. There was no need to worry about Eren, Armin, and Marco. They were big boys and knew how to handle themselves, so he felt perfectly comfortable leaving them alone for the night.

“One more?” you asked, pointing to the glasses on the wall.

The ashen haired man held up two fingers, and you nodded in response, getting ready to make another round of rum and cokes. Jealousy rose up to your throat, causing it to close slightly. He was probably buying the drinks for himself and his chosen lady of the night. Hange did say he was a flirt after all.

You handed him the two glasses, expecting him to get up and leave. Instead, he took one in his hands and pushed the other towards you.

Grabbing the glass, you lifted your hand up in a cheers motion. Jean said a quiet cheer and downed his drink in one go.

That caught you by surprise. Normally he would savor it a bit. His face distorted into a grimace. With his sharp facial features and piercings, any facial expression he made was intensified. Heat warmed in between your legs at the sight of his angry, handsome face. You shivered a bit at the thought of him hovering above you, legs on either side of you, with that angry expression. 

“Cold?” He asked, noticing your shiver.

“A bit,” you wanted to curse yourself out, “what’s the grumpy face for?”

“Too many girls bothering me.”

“Oh is that so? I never thought a man would say that would be a problem of his.”

“Well it is for me.”

He tapped the counter, signalling to you that he wanted another drink.

“You’re a good dancer, Kirstein.”

The dancing he did had caused him to break a bit of his sweat, ashen bangs sticking to his forehead a bit. His open shirt gave you a glimpse of his chiseled pecs that were just beginning to bead with sweat.

He laughed heartily, his deep voice making your brain mushy with arousal. His laugh was nice, it made your heart sing. He should do it more.

“When are you off again?” he probed after he finished laughing.

“When Hange says so,” you shrugged your shoulders. It seemed tonight was a boom, Hange would want to capitalize on it.

“Another drink for the both of us, add it to my tab.”

The two of you continued to drink, once again you tapped out early. Jean was drinking more than he was last night, and yet he still had control over his body. You, on the other hand, could feel the alcohol numbing you, body and mind.

At 5 AM Hange turned the lights on and turned the music off, signalling the end of the night.

Armin had an arm wrapped around Eren, helping the poor guy stay upright. Marco was accompanied by a man he had danced with. Before they left the club, Marco waved his phone at Jean. Jean nodded, understanding that the gesture meant check his phone later.

Just like last night, Jean waited patiently as you cleaned up the bar. Either it was the booze or your tiredness, but you felt like jello. Hange brought your bag with them as they left the back room. Grabbing it from them, you nodded thanks quickly, leaving the club with Jean in tow.

Unlike last night, however, Jean walked next to you instead of behind you. His eyes were ahead of him, looking at his surroundings.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Hopefully his mood had improved with all the drinks you had made for him.

“Mhm. Thanks for saving me,” he winked at you.

Red flooded your cheeks. Jean was constantly making you hot. Any other guy from the club would get some sort of quick remark from you if they made the same comments that Jean did, but every time you wanted to say something the words caught in your throat.

It was much colder this night, and Jean was ill prepared. He shivered slightly every few steps and rubbed his arms to try and bring warmth back to them. You took notice of this, and tried to make it back to your place as quick and possible to save him from the chilly air.

Not much longer after he began to shiver, you had made it to the steps of your building. Jean stayed at the foot of the stairs. He was so attractive standing there, cheeks rosy from the cold and chest visible from the opening in his shirt. His lips were pinker than usual, probably from the cold. You couldn’t stop yourself from going back down to kiss him.

He responded with fervor, gripping your face with his hands. His body began to warm instantly as his desire for you increased.

You remembered the pointers he gave you yesterday and began to nibble on his lower lip. He groaned against the pressure, pulling you even closer to him. Splaying your hands against his abdomen, you felt his stomach tighten through his shirt. Judging by how toned his arms and legs were, you were pretty sure he had abs underneath that were just waiting to be worshipped by you.

Jean bit your upper lip hard, smiling through the kiss when you yelped. He pressed himself harder against you, feeling a distinct hardness against your thigh. His hands moved themselves lower, taking a firm grip of your ass. He grinded harder against your thigh, moaning as he did so. The hardness in his pants only got harder. Your heart raced and your brain went blank. All that you could focus on was how nice you felt pressed against him.

But you had to break free, as you needed some air to breathe.

As you pulled back from him, Jean released you from his grip. His hands immediately flew to his pants as he tried to adjust his hard cock. Red tinged his cheeks as he did so.

“Sorry,” he muttered in embarrassment. He felt like a sensitive virgin again, having his brain immediately go to his dick the second it got hard against your thigh. The last time he had grinded against someone so desperately he must’ve been 18 and just starting college.

“No need to apologize,” you breathed.

Shyly nibbling on your lip, you looked at Jean. He was avoiding making eye contact with you. Even though he had shifted his dick in his pants, you could still see that it was hard. He nervously shifted his weight from heel to heel, uncomfortable in front of you after he had so brazenly grinded against you. At least now it was him that was uncomfortable, not you. Oh how the tables have turned.

You contemplated your options. It would probably be for the best for you two if you just bid him farewell and marched your ass up the stairs. Jean was dangerous. Not in a violent manner, no, he just threatened the way of life you had so delicately curated for yourself after everything else had crumbled around you. Spending your nights freely sleeping with men was one way you managed to evade your responsibilities and issues. And yet, you yearned for Jean. Sleeping with him just this once would temporarily put an end to your desires, but you knew would not be happy or satisfied unless you were with him forever. Work would be much less complicated and you could continue sleeping with whoever if he just up and walked out of your life. 

But seeing him at the steps of your stairs, face flushed and dick hard, pulled at something within you. Yes it would be for the best for you to say goodbye, but you had an aching need between your legs that only he could satiate.

And so, against your better judgement you spoke up.

“Come in.”

The trip up to your flat was quick. There were about a trillion thoughts running through your head, and all of them centered around the ashen haired man that followed you up the stairs.

Flicking the lights on, you regretted not cleaning the flat more. Earlier in the day you had managed to pick up a lot of stuff that was on the ground, but the flat still looked incredibly messy. Clothing that you had forgotten to fold was left piled on the couch and your dishes from the day were stacked in the sink, food still crusted on them.

Since the lights weren’t on when you entered, you knew that Sasha was at Niccolo's. You would have to tell her that you brought someone over, but that was a problem for later.

“This is nice,” Jean said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Where had his confidence gone?

“Thanks. I would’ve cleaned it more if I knew I would be having a guest over. My room is this way.”

Jean eagerly followed behind you, slamming the door behind him as he entered your room.

He was on you in a flash, pushing you against the foot of your bed.

In the time it took for you to get from the stairs outside to here, his cock had softened a bit. The instant he came into contact with your hot skin, however, it hardened up immediately.

You ran your hands up and down his sides as he kissed you passionately. His piercing getting in the way every once in a while. The two of you desired each other far too much to even try working around it.

Jean pulled back from you, lips separating with a pop. He wiped the saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand. Lips curling into a smirk, his eyes swirled with desire. He stepped towards the bed, pushing you down onto it as he did so. You stared back at him with doe eyes, tempting him to just take you right there.

He growled deeply, unbuckling his pants and sliding them down his legs.

You were at eye level with his hard cock. It was longer and girthier than any other one you had been with. Your lips dropped in shock. How was it going to fit?

“Like what you see?” he grinned, pumping it a few times with his hand.

Jean was trying his best to come off as confident and assured. Being with you made his heart flutter, and he doubted if he was able to charm you. The man was well aware of his skills and...assets. He very seldom failed when it came to bedding women because of it, and had earned a reputation as a womanizer at his work. However, seeing you challenge him at the club so readily surprised him, and knocked his confidence down a peg or two. He wanted you, bad. But he did not want to bed you once and carry on. Something within him desired you in your entirety. He wanted your heart, body, and mind.

Evidently, he had no problems wooing you. You were sitting in front of him, mouth agape, ready to take his dick in all of its glory. And he could not wait to give you what you wanted. 

Putting your hands on his muscular thighs for traction, you stuck your tongue out, gently swirling the tip of his cock with it.

Jean grabbed a fistful of hair, moaning as your tongue swirled against him. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, relishing in the pleasure you were giving him.

Seeing him react how he did gave you more confidence. You bobbed your head up and down on him, sucking softly as you slowly pulled your mouth away from him.

“Fuck. You’re a good girl,” he moaned, taking a brief glance at you through his lusty golden brown hues.

You continued working at him, sucking more and more of him into your mouth. Jean kept moaning out your name, followed by more compliments.

Jean used his knees to press yours apart, placing himself where they once wore. He moved his hands from the top of your head to the back, giving him more control over your head. His hips bucked into your mouth, leaving you a gagging and drooling mess. Saliva spilled onto his cock, only making your mouth slide up and down on his cock easier. Tears formed at the corners of your eyes but you were not stopping. You were getting too much pleasure from making Jean feel good.

He moaned loudly, much louder than he had the entire night. His cock was impossibly hard.

“S-Stop -” he stuttered as he stilled the motion of his hips. Pants left his pink lips as he stood there, waiting for you to stop sucking the life out of him.

You quit what you were doing, eyes wide with panic. You thought you were doing a good job, but Jean obviously didn’t think so.

“Did I do anything wrong? It’s been a while so I-” you blubbered.

“No, you’re doing a great job. Probably too good. I was getting close to cumming, but I’m not done with you yet.”

You gulped. It was not fear building up inside you, it was anticipation. Desire for Jean had been present since the second you laid eyes on him, you wanted whatever he was going to give you.

Jean tossed his shirt off over he shoulder, leaving him completely naked. He was chiseled out by the great masters, you were convinced. His whole body was well muscled and defined, but not overly muscled. Out of all of the men you had been with, Jean was the most perfect. From the flexing of his as he breathed to the sweat glistening on his body, you were utterly in awe of him. The v line of his hips drew your eyes to his cock once more. Your cunt throbbed, needing his touch.

Quickly, you began to undress to match him. The shirt and bra you had worn were haphazardly thrown about the room. Jean eyed your breasts, grabbing one of them firmly. Your breath hitched in your throat and you whimpered at the skin on skin contact.

With Jean’s other hand, he began unbuckling and unzipping your pants. He was quite adept at using one head too, leaving your mind to wander about what else his hands could do to you. After he had pulled your pants off he put his hand up to your pussy, thumb beginning to circle around your clit. You moaned loudly, throwing your head back in pleasure. Jean hissed in response, continuing to press his thumb against you.

“You like that?”

Nodding furiously, you rose your hips to get closer to him. He rubbed his finger up and down your entrance, collecting some of your juices on his finger. Slowly and with care, he began pushing his long finger into you, circling your clit as he did so. Your walls, while initially tight and not used to his digit within you, began to loosen. As they did so, your pleasure multiplied. Jean slipped another finger in you, leaving you gasping. He removed his hand from your breast and placed it on your clit, taking his thumbs place.

He began fucking you with his two fingers, pressing up on your walls as they nearly pulled out. You were a mess. Juices were leaving a puddle underneath you and sweat collected on your skin. Every moan and whimper you gave to the man above you reward you with more good girls and other affirmations.

The coil within you was tightening, and you felt your undoing coming soon. Your hips bucked against his hands. He sensed you were close, by the moaning and your hips. His hands worked harder and faster, trying to get you to overflow.

Finally, the coil snapped and you came undone, nearly screaming as you came onto his hands. He began to slow down until he came to a complete stop. You whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of you, missing the sensation of being filled by him.

Jean would not let you miss that feeling for long.

He widened your hips and positioned himself in front of you, giving his cock a few pumps.  
“Condom?”

You nodded, appreciative that he was asking for one. Leaning over to the side, you grabbed one from the drawer in your side table. Children would not be a problem for you, regardless if you wore the condom or not. You took your birth control religiously.

Jean rolled the condom onto his dick and slowly began to push into you. It does not take long for him to reach all the way to the hilt, you were plenty ready. That being said, you still moaned loudly, squirming slightly once he’s fully in. It had been a while since you had gotten fucked, and even longer since it had been with someone who was well endowed. His cock was long and thick, it felt like he was going to split you in half. The familiar pressure of an oncoming orgasm had already started, and he hadn’t even begun thrusting yet.

He held onto your hips slightly. Jean was well aware of this size of his dick so he knew he had to take extra care while his partners were adjusting to it. Grabbing your hips allowed him control, so when he was ready to piston into you he could.

When your body finally relaxed he began to thrust into you slowly, pulling his cock almost all the way outside of you before slowly pushing back in.

His cock was delicious. Each slow thrust left you mewling in pleasure. After slowly thrusting into you, your hips began to move in time with his. However, the hands on your hips stopped you from really moving with him.

That’s when Jean picked up steam. His hips snapped up quickly to meet yours. The only sounds in the room was the slapping of skin and Jean’s and yours moans.

You were on cloud nine. Jean’s pumping into you brought you closer to a second orgasm. After one particularly intense thrust, your hands flew to his shoulders to keep you grounded. If you weren’t grabbing onto him, you were sure you would simply fly away. Your fingers on his shoulders tightened as he pumped faster, leaving half moon shapes in their wake.

Jean groaned, lifting your back off of the bed. Wrapping both hands around you, he began to fuck you mercilessly. Your second orgasm was on the horizon of your pleasure, and stars filled your eyes. He continued at this pace, fucking you to oblivion. Scratching at his back like an animal, you finally felt your orgasm cresting.

“Jean, I'm cumming,” you moaned into his ear, voice hoarse from how much noise you had been making.

“Fuck.”

He began to piston even faster into you, and your orgasm crashed like a wave over you. You could feel his skin breaking underneath your fingertips as you held onto him for dear life. Even with your pussy clamping down on his cock, he did not slow. He continued to pump through your orgasm, extending it past any orgasm you’ve had before.

Jean groaned loudly, biting down on your neck. You yelped. His pumping continued into you until finally he came, thick ropes of cum filling the condom. Like he had done with you, he continued to fuck you through his orgasm until he began to soften. Slowly, he pulled out of you, a quiet “fuck” coming through his lips. Catching your breath was difficult. A day of pain was awaiting you tomorrow, as you couldn’t even sit up without your core screaming in retaliation.

The man stood up fully, pulling the condom off his cock. He tied it in a knot and threw it into the garbage. You would have to throw out the garbage tomorrow, but for now you wanted rest. On a normal night you rinse yourself down but you were frankly exhausted. Having two satisfying orgasms would do that to you. Climbing under the covers, you shut your eyes and started to doze off.

After wiping himself down quickly, Jean soundlessly joined you under the covers. He positioned himself behind you covering your waist with an arm, tangling his legs up with yours. 

You smiled softly, unsure if he was going to be there when you woke up. But he was there now, and that was good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some major space brain while trying to write this, soz. Smut was not planned but I couldn't help myself lol.

Jean was gone by the time you awoke. If you hadn’t had the soreness of your neck and pussy of a night well spent, you would’ve thought last night was a figment of your imagination.

This soreness was your favorite kind. It left a wave of memories in its wake, leaving remembering every touch and whisper with each move you made. This kind of soreness was a secret. Throughout the day you would smile and blush, dismissing people when they would ask why you were wincing or walking with an awkward gait. Secrecy would stitch your lips shut. Only you and Jean would remember last night, and it would stay that way. Eventually this soreness would fade, but the memory would not. 

Jean was someone you wanted to remember forever. 

Your muscles ached and groaned as you sat up slowly, being mindful of the gnawing pain in your core. Today would be a tough day on your feet, especially considering what your job entailed. A cocktail of pain meds would be in order for you throughout the day. Had you all the money and time in the world, you would’ve called out of work to bask and recover from your night of intense sex. But you did not have the time, nor the money. 

Hange would not be pleased in the slightest if they had found out what transpired between Jean and yourself. A grumble escaped your lips. In the heat of the moment you had entirely forgotten the rules of your workplace. Now you _really_ had to cut things off with Jean, for your job and sanity. 

Peeling the sweat stained sheets off your body revealed no physical reminders of the night, but you had a sinking feeling that a mirror would show otherwise. Jean had focused on your neck and lips quite intently last night. Bruises would surely be littered across those parts of your body.

You climbed out of bed and waddled to your standing mirror. Angry purple and red marks marred your chest and neck. On your shoulder was a bruise clearly in the shape of a bite mark. Your lips, while relatively normal, were a bit more swollen than usual. Today was a turtleneck at work kind of day. Sighing, you began the chore of taking care of your room. 

The room had very little evidence of someone else staying or leaving. It looked just as trashed as it was before Jean had sauntered his way into your bed. Your clothes had been strewn about without care which was not entirely uncharacteristic of you. But there was a suspicious lack of evidence besides the condom in the garbage. There was not even a strand of Jean's hair left behind. 

It was like a ghost had come in the night to torment you, leaving no evidence of his haunting. Yes, Jean haunted you. Just in the few moments of your waking you could not get him off your mind. But like all hauntings, eventually they all get exorcised. 

Perhaps it was your past experiences with men, or maybe it was wishful thinking, but you assumed he would not text you. Sex was the endgame for many of your encouters. No amount of banter or dates would keep them around once they got what they wanted. And you couldn’t blame them, you did it too. It was what you wanted, just like them. Just one brief night of excitement to break up the monotony of living. 

At this point, you should have realized that Jean was full of surprises. He had already shattered your expectations before, it would not be out of character for him to do it again. So when your phone screen lit up with his name on it, your heart jumped. It was like Jean magically knew what he was doing to you. The walls you had built up around yourself would not crumble so easily. But with every word uttered from his lips, you could see them chipping away. He was becoming a part of your life almost too quickly, and yet you could not force yourself to pump the breaks. 

**8:40 AM**

_I just left. I would’ve stuck around longer but I had to run. Normally I would make breakfast too but you were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you_

_Also, let me know if I forgot anything._

You chuckled to yourself. Jean was absolutely worming himself into your heart, much to your chagrin. 

From your glance around the room prior, you did not notice anything out of place. That is until you set your phone down. When you put your phone back down on the side table, you noticed it. 

Beside your lamp was a black earring. And it’s not one you’ve ever worn. 

Jean had shown himself to be quite savvy, and you distinctly recalled him wearing a similar earring in his left ear when you first met him. Something within you had hoped that he had planted it. It was a gesture that nearly assured you would text him back to organize a time where you could give it to him. And he would ensnare you into his life, like a fly to a Venus flytrap. Jean would capture you and consume you whole. There would be no secrets left for you to keep away from him.

Sighing in exasperation, you grabbed your phone and sent a picture of the earring to him. 

**11:27 AM**

_This yours?_

**11:30 AM**

_Yes! I was wondering where it went ;) when can I come by and get it?_

**11:32 AM**

_After work, probably?_

_I have a sneaking suspicion you might’ve known where it was - are you sure you didn’t just leave it?_

**11:33 AM**

_Are you accusing me of leaving a priceless, stylish earring behind at your place so we would have another reason to meet up?! How dare you accuse me of such a heinous act!_

_I would never have to do something so sneaky to see you again! I just have to ask ;)_

**11:34 AM**

_I’m not accusing you of anything. Just talking about a coincidence ;) I’ll see you after work._

As much as you had enjoyed your time with the man, it was time for you to let Jean go. After work you were going to give him his earring, thank him for his time, and walk away. Hange couldn’t find out about Jean, you needed this job to keep a roof over your head. And you very desperately wanted to get back to monotony. Jean was fun, handsome, clever, and a good lay. Pretty much everything you wanted in a partner. But entering into a relationship with him was like diving off the board into the deep end of the pool without knowing how to swim. You wanted to return back to a comfortable existence, and playing sink or swim with Jean was not that in the slightest.

Sasha still had not returned home when you had left for work, leaving you with a dark cloud hanging gloomily over your head. 

She was amazing at these kinds of problems. The way her brain worked with people left you astounded. Time after time you had gone to her in desperate need for help, and time after time she had given you the perfect solution. 

If Sasha was here, you probably _wouldn’t_ have slept with Jean in the first place. She would’ve knocked some sense right into you. Told you that you were crazy for even letting him walk you home the first night you had met.

You were frazzled. Sasha was probably at Niccolo's apartment getting pampered with chocolate covered strawberries and foot rubs. All the while you were left to clean up a mess all by yourself that shouldn't have happened. Even though you were incredibly happy for her and Niccolo, jealousy ate away at you. You missed your best friend. 

Sundays were easy days at Titan’s Lair. Hange did not open the club portion of the restaurant, so your shift ended at 10:00. 

You got some sympathetic looks during your shift due to your waddling. Throughout the day the soreness of your body did not improve, leaving you achy during your shift. The excuse you used, if people asked, is that you had slept funny. Hange would be suspicious if you said you strained yourself exercising. They knew you didn’t frequent a gym. 

Work went off without a hitch. The customers were easy, and you were tipped well. Not much more you could ask for. 

You had brought Jean’s earring with you to work. This transaction needed to be as seamless as possible. If he had offered to walk you home, you would not have the strength to tell him no. And if he had walked you home, you would not have the strength to let him in. In order to get him to leave you, you would have to drop the earring in his hand and walk off. No explanations. As much as he deserved one. 

So after closing you marched outside, earring in hand, prepared to say what would be a very difficult goodbye. 

But when you saw Jean standing outside, cigarette in between his beautiful soft lips, your confidence wavered. He was standing there cool as ever, looking at the city lights. His body language was relaxed, much more relaxed than you had seen. His face was contemplative and soft even with the piercings and sharp features. You wanted to reach out to him and ask him what he was thinking, what was on his mind to make him so placid. This was not a side of him you had been privy to. Behind those muscles and cool exterior was someone much softer, and you wanted to know who this someone was. 

“You shouldn’t smoke those, you know.”

Jean turned to you surprised, the cigarette now hanging in his mouth loosely. He was ashamed you had seen one of his many vices. He knew it was a bad habit, but bad habits are hard to quit.

You could be a bad habit of his. He could be addicted to you, like he was to nicotine. In fact, he _wanted_ you to be a vice of his. His body already began reacting to your presence, and he could feel warmth spreading throughout him. Jean would give up all material possessions and vices if it meant he could have you. He revered you. Jean would run to the ends of the Earth for you, if you would have him. All you had to do was say the word. 

But he couldn’t say that to you, at least not yet. 

As much as Jean wanted to tell you of his eternal devotion towards you, he could not. You were like a frightened animal. He needed to be delicate in his treatment of you. If he worked too slow you would be escape from his grasp, to be a goddess in some other lesser man’s eyes. But if he worked too harshly, too quickly, he was likely to be bit in the hand. 

“You’re right.”

He dropped the cigarette to the ground to stomp it out. He had just lit it before you’d come out of the building. It would be a waste in a normal circumstance, tossing a barely smoked cigarette. Jean did not mind however, because it was you. 

“Here.”

You extended the hand with the earring towards him. This was your moment. Now was your chance to banish Jean out of your life forever. 

“Thanks, I really like this piece,” Jean said to you as he put it back into his lobe.

“I think we should talk about -”

“Let me walk you home.”

You held back a frustrated groan. Every second you were with the man only made things harder. It would’ve been easier to have just left the earring at your house and never brought it up again. Ghosting someone was not something you tried to do, but you should've made an exception for him.

There was a pregnant silence between the two as you walked side by side. His body language had stiffened up since you first spoke up. Despite the change in posture, he was still his unbothered self.

On the other hand, you had been formulating how to tell him your life would be better without him. As gently but firmly as possible, of course. 

_I think you’re a great guy but_ \- but? But what? 'But' implied there was something wrong with him, which there wasn’t. 

_It’s not you, it’s me_. This was true. But it was such a cop out, ripped straight from the pages of the Worst Cliched Breakups Ever book. 

You could always just walk right into your home without sparing another glance at him, right? It would be easy. It was not fair to him though. He deserved a thorough explanation as to why you didn’t want to see him again. Ever. Never ever. 

While you were wracking your brain to find the perfect wording for dear handsome Jean, he was trying to find the right way to tell you he wanted to take things further. 

_Let’s get coffee sometime._ Jean didn’t even like coffee. And he was much better than that. Coffee dates were typical, vanilla. And was anything but. 

_I want to see you more_. Too forceful? See you more in what context? Too ambiguous. You would be able to answer this with a smart quip, he was sure of it. 

He hoped the words would come to it when the time came. 

Anxiety settled in the pit of your stomach when you had made it to your place. The words had still not found you. 

Jean was standing near you hesitantly. Close enough to reach out a large hand and pull you towards him. He didn’t. He wanted to _so_ badly. He wanted to grab your wrist, pull you towards him, and kiss you passionately. He wanted to carry you to your bed where he would worship you mercilessly. 

So far he had let you take point in all of your meetings. But this time, it was his turn to speak up. 

Clearing his throat with a cough, he tentatively grabbed your hand with his fingers. Such a delicate touch, it could’ve been a butterfly. 

“Um. I like you, quite a bit, a-actually. We should, uh, continue this, whatever this is,” he trailed off, voice stuttering and shaking as he did so. Jean had not been this insecure since he was, shit, 15? 16? You made him stumble and falter in a way he hadn't in over a decade. 

It was like thunder struck you. You _thought_ you were prepared for him to say something but truthfully, you weren’t. Instead of thinking of something to say you just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. 

And poor Jean. Taking your expression as rejection, he dropped your hand promptly. The blood fled from his face. You rejecting him was an absolute possibility, but he still was not prepared for you to outright reject him. To save face, he spun on his heels. Eager to flee the scene. 

Before he could fully leave your side you managed to speak up, grabbing his sleeve in the process. 

“Wait I-”

You felt a pang in your heart at his crestfallen face. Doubt oozed through you. You had made a plan to never talk with him. Why was it so _difficult_ to follow through?

Just like you had feared from the very beginning, Jean had sucked you into him like a black hole. The magnetic attraction you had towards him was just the beginning of your end, you knew it. 

But he lit you aflame. Even now, as you begged yourself to let him go, your body yearned for him. The memories of the night fled your vision. Jean. Kind, clever, handsome Jean had unearthed things within you that had long since been buried. You felt alive in his arms. After months of resigning yourself to darkness, you could see a light at the end of your gloom. And it was him. 

Who were you to deny yourself this? To deny yourself him? 

With him standing there so earnestly before you, you submitted. You could not - would not - deny him or yourself what he was offering to you. 

“Don’t go. Please.”

His demeanor changed instantly. He was no longer sullen, his face was glowing and his eyes looked upon you with the heat of a thousand suns. There was no stopping him when he kissed you hungrily, teeth clacking against yours. 

The kiss had been abrupt and startling, but it was not unwanted. You were already kissing back with the same eagerness. Instinctively, your hands tangled themselves in his mane. The new purchase you had on him allowed you to get even closer to him. It was almost unbearable, the heat that was burning within you. Being this close to him. You needed him. 

Jean moved his lips from your mouth to your neck. A dissatisfied sigh escaped your lips just before it was replaced with a moan. He had begun suckling on the sensitive flesh. Hopefully Jean was taking care not to mark you like he had the night before. There were only so many turtlenecks in your wardrobe. 

He was a man stranded in a desert, and you were his oasis. He was saved in your presence, no longer dying of thirst in a sandy abyss. 

“Inside. Now,” he demanded with a firm smack to your ass. 

You could barely get through the front door before you both began stripping. Clothes were being thrown about the kitchen and living room. Hopefully Sasha won’t be back by the time you get up or else there would be some explaining to do. 

By the time you had reached your room, he was down to his boxers and you were left in your bra and panties. At the sight of your nearly naked form, his cock began to inflate.

Jean pressed his lips to yours sweetly, a stark contrast to the hardness between his thighs. 

Your hands flittered about his body, trying to touch as much exposed skin as possible. Jean hummed in appreciation. He liked being touched like this. But he liked that it was your hands. The fingers that had been exploring his chest moved further south. He breathed in sharply. His body was already anticipating what was going to happen. 

The final stopping point for your hands was his cock. You wrapped your hands around it firmly. Jean moaned, starting to fuck himself in your hand. The cloth between your hand and his dick was torturous - he needed it gone _yesterday_. 

You pulled the elastic band down, exposing his penis. Your hands pumped him a few times before dropping to your knees, mouth open. Before you could do a full sweep of your tongue on his dick, Jean was pulling you off of the floor. 

“Bed, now.”

The tone of his voice was animalistic and demanding, it was making you wet. Without a second thought you obeyed him. 

He was amazed by the sight of you on the mattress. Pussy getting wet for him, and hair surrounding your hair like a halo, you were ethereal. A divine being. He was a sinner in the sanctity of your holy body, waiting for you to absolve him of his sins. Letting you touch him would forgive him, he was sure of it. You beckoned him to you with a simple glint of the eye and Jean obeyed. For who was he, a mere man, to ignore such a divinity as you? 

Jean began a trail of kisses up your legs, heading directly to your wetness. His golden brown eyes remained on yours the whole time. He wanted to ravish you in any way he could, in any way that you let him. The insides of your thighs got extra attention from Jean. He nibbled and sucked, leaving bruises. 

As much as he wanted to worship you, he also wanted to defile you. Your skin looked beautiful with evidence of his being there. Jean did not have ownership over you, of course, but he could not stop the satisfaction he found in marking you. A small smile formed on his lips. You would be upset over the purple and red on your skin. But right now, he did not care. 

Jean carefully removed your underwear, exposing your heat to him.

He wanted to show you that he was more than a one trick pony. That he could fuck you just as delicately as he could roughly. 

So he pressed his tongue to your folds, swiping up until he flicked at your clit. 

Your pupils dilated, a moan rolling off your tongue like a song for him. 

He continued to lap at you, his eyes watching your face for signs of pleasure as he did so. Every so often he would suck on your clit. A smirk would tug at his lips when you would cry out his name. Jean wanted to lure you into this orgasm. He wanted you to sink into it like it was a bath of warm water. So he continued to poke and prod you with his tongue, bringing you close and closer to your edge. 

Focusing on your clit with his tongue, he pressed a finger into your heat slowly. He wanted you to be soft and ready for his cock.

The night before he had been rough and brutal, and it was satisfying and amazing. Images of you choking and sputtering on his dick made him feral. But seeing you moan and sigh so beautifully as you turned to putty because of his tongue filled him with pride. 

“Jean, more.”

He would oblige you, of course, as much as he wanted to draw this out. 

His tongue swirled and sucked around your clit rapidly, more fingers pressing into you in tandem. One hand grabbed onto the sheets next to you while the other anchored itself to Jean’s silky hair. Your pleasure was accelerating at his new ferocity. 

And just like a car hitting a wall, you crashed into an orgasm. Tremors ran through your body as you came down from your high. 

“Good girl.”

Jean was rubbing small circles into your thigh. The other hand was preparing himself for you. 

Condom donned, he slid himself into. A satisfied hiss spilled from his lips. His thrusting was set at a steady pace. You were more than prepared for him. Your walls gripped around him so perfectly, like you were molded for him. He had one hand on your waist with the other supporting himself against the headboard. 

Tonight he would not dictate the pace. Tonight you would. The one hand on your hip was purely for him, he desired to touch you wherever he could. 

You could not tell where your body ended and his began. It was maddening, the pleasure he gave you. Even with the intensity of his thrusts, the hand on your hip was soft. Gentle. His pants drove you wild with the enchanting sounds. Jean had you under his spell. 

He pulled out of you, groaning as he did so. You stared at him quizzically. 

Jean flopped onto the empty spot besides you.

“Wanna ride it?” He purred, a devious glint in his eye. 

Without a word you had straddled him. Jean commanded dominance over you, but that did not stop you from wanting the same. Your mind ran away with thoughts of him begging you for release. 

Slowly you began to ride him. The sensation of his cock sliding within you was mind blowing. This angle had reached spots within you that the other position had not, leaving you squirming on top of him. His hands were on your hips, guiding you up and down on him. 

Your pace began to quicken, and Jean whimpered below you. His gorgeous eyes were shut and his mouth agape in a look of pure ecstasy. But the pace was not quick enough for him.

He began thrusting up into you, using his hands to pull you down onto him. Jean wanted to be your play thing, but you needed to earn it. He would not just let himself be a submissive mess for anyone. 

The image of you bouncing on his cock would be burned into his mind forever. Your hands splayed over his abs, feebly trying to get yourself grounded, while strangled moans and pants came from your throat. All from the motion that Jean had created. In a perfect world, he would have you like this forever. A moaning, wriggling mess above him. 

Jean could feel his orgasm coming. His abs flexed harder under your touch and at the sensitivity of his cock. But he would not stop unless you had cum as well. He was enough of a gentleman to accomplish that. 

You too felt an orgasm approaching. Fingers clawed at his torso, trying to hold onto something, anything. You were powerless, despite the fact that you had been on top of him. Jean had completely taken control of the motions. You were subject to his will, and you did not mind one bit. Not when it left you feeling as good as you did. It would not be long before you would be ablaze with pleasure. 

With one final, deep thrust, the two of you had come undone. You were impossibly hot and languid, reeling in the glory of another powerful orgasm at his hands. Jean’s body was tingling as he came down, lazily pushing into you a few more times before he too went lax. 

Sleep was upon the both of you after you had cleaned up.

“See you tomorrow,” Jean mumbled before pressing a soft kiss to your temple. 

Happiness swelled within your chest upon the realization that he would be there when you woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy friends! I've had this chapter written up for over a week now because I wanted to add more to it but I kept getting swamped so I'm posting it as is (with proofing of course). It is a bit shorter than what I wanted, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> Next chapter is in the works, just had to get through life and a minor block :)

“What. The. Fuck.”

Sasha was standing in your doorway, face nearly white with shock. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were wide and focusing on Jean, who was sleeping soundly beside you. In Sasha’s hands were Jean’s clothes from the night. That had been left throughout the kitchen and living room in a hurry. 

“Sasha I can explain -”

“Why the fuck is _Jean Kirstein_ of all people in your bed right now?”

Now it was your turn to be shocked. 

“Wait. How do you know Jean, Sasha?”

“You fucking idiot! He’s one of my best friends from uni!” Sasha whisper-yelled at you. Despite her apparent shock, she was being courteous of the sleeping man beside you. 

“How was I supposed to know that? You never told me!”

“UGH! How did you two meet anyway?!”

You fell silent. Telling Sasha that you met Jean from work would be the right thing to do, but you didn’t know how she would react. She _probably_ wouldn’t tell Hange, Sasha knew how much you needed the job. But you had no clue, it felt like a lot to ask her to keep a secret of yours.

“Um… Imethimatwork,” you mumbly quickly. Eager to get it out in the open. 

“Oh my god. Seriously?! I told him the people at work were off limits.”

“Wait. What. Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“You dummy! I didn’t think I would have to!” Sasha was exasperated, but her frustrations weren’t directed at you. They were focused on Jean. Time after time she had told her boisterous friends to not get chummy with her coworkers. After a couple close calls and a signature Sasha Explosion, they had finally let off. Jean was definitely a hot head that could arguably get anyone he wanted, but she was surprised that he had _actually_ slept with someone who was off limits. She would expect this behavior from Eren, who did whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted, but Jean? Never. He had enough sense to not upset Sasha's temper, and he just had more sense in general. 

That’s when Jean began to stir beside you. Without opening his eyes he pressed a kiss to your shoulder, slowly pulling down the sheet from your body. The motion began to slowly expose your chest to the big bright beautiful world. Sasha included. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He mumbled, oblivious of the tension in the room. 

“Jean, what the fuck,” Sasha snapped, annoyance evident in her voice. 

You hastily pulled the sheet up to your chin, swatting his hand away in the process. You wished you were invisible so you could run away and never deal with this embarrassment again. Sasha walking in on you was one thing, Jean exposing you to her was another. 

Jean groggily rubbed his eyes. Upon opening them he saw you, sheet nearly covering your face, and Sasha in the doorway with steam coming out of her ears. 

“Sasha, _what the fuck_ ,” Jean gasped. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same! Why are you here?”

“Dude, that’s my _flatmate_ you’re sleeping with! I came home not even 5 minutes ago wondering why the fuck there were men’s clothes all over the place!”

You winced. You should’ve been more careful about where Jean placed his things. But in the moment, you didn’t really care. Undoubtedly, you were paying for your carelessness now. 

“Fuck,” Jean groaned, pushing his head into his palms. 

Sasha had made it _very_ clear to him that he was not allowed to sleep with people from her work. She never told him why, and up until this point he never did sleep with any of them. He figured that he would break the rules for you, though. He didn’t think you and Sasha were _that_ close since he had never seen the two of you talk at work. But of course you two would be flatmates. That would be his luck. 

“Figure this out,” Sasha said to the two of you before she slammed the door behind her, leaving Jean’s clothes in a pile by the door. 

“I’m so sorry! This is so embarrassing. I should’ve brought your clothes in before we went to bed.”

You really were sorry. You felt bad for getting Jean involved in this mess. Whatever Sasha’s rules were for him, you felt ultimately responsible. It was against Hange’s rules to sleep with customers and you had broken it.

Time after time you were being given chances to shut Jean out, but at every opportunity you could, you only became more entangled with him. 

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. Sasha made it very clear that I shouldn’t fraternize with her coworkers and I did it anyway.”

Jean was quite embarrassed and ashamed. He would have to make it up to Sasha big time. He was not one to disobey her. Sasha was kind and empathetic, but she could be like a wild boar if she really needed to. Getting on her bad side would only cause him trouble. 

You chewed on your lip nervously. Sasha knowing about Jean made it even more obvious that you had to kick him to the curb. It complicated things further. You were hooking up with one of your best friend’s best friends. The whole thing was probably so awkward for Sasha as well. Walking in on her roommate in bed with a close friend from college. Not only that, but Jean nearly flashed your bare chest to Sasha. The whole situation was _so_ awkward and _so_ avoidable. Every cell in your body was begging you to just disappear forever. Change your name, or fake your death. It didn’t matter, as long as you didn’t have to deal with _this_. 

Alas, you couldn't. And you were essentially hitting yourself in the head because of it. Every second with Jean made you want him more. 

“Look, Jean, I know this is really awkward, but can we talk about this later? I need to smooth things over with Sasha,” you spoke with wavering confidence, “And I need to think about this,” you pointed between the two of you. 

“Of course. I get it,” Jean smiled easily. He was feeling frayed at the ends due to this morning, but he felt comforted in your presence. He did not want to think about how you wanted to handle the issue that is the two of you. As much as he wanted to continue things with you, he would respect whatever choice you made. That would be the gentlemanly thing to do, of course. But he would lament the rest of his days if he couldn't be with you longer. 

He quickly dressed. Even though he had spent the night in an unfamiliar place after some mind blowing sex, he still looked relatively presentable. His hair was flatter than it was last night, presumably because he didn’t have the product he needed, but it was still silky and shiny.The man was still as handsome as ever. Pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, he left in a hurry. 

You left your room, dressed, to confront Sasha. You found her on her bed, chill compared to this morning. 

“Sasha I’m so sorry. I should’ve texted you and told you that I had someone over.”

She looked up at you from her phone. 

“Oh it’s no problem really. I make a mess of the place all the time,” she waved you off. 

“Wait so you’re not mad at me?”

“You thought I was mad at you? I’m not mad at you at all! Mostly pissed off that that idiot Jean slept with someone at work. Hange rules, you know.”

Sasha was so carefree about the situation that was filling you with so much anxiety. Leave it to Sasha to be so zen about these kinds of affairs. 

“Yeah, haha. Speaking of Hange. _Please_ don’t tell them. I want to be the one to tell them,” you were holding her hands so delicately in yours, prepared to kiss her knuckles if it would keep her quiet. 

“Oh I wasn’t going to. As much as I adore helping you, this is something you need to deal with by yourself. And besides, the whole reason why Hange has that rule is because they don’t want people dirtying the rep of the Lair. Jean can be a stinker, but I know he won’t do that.”

“Thank you so much Sasha! You’re the best!” You wrapped your arms around her tightly, enveloping her into a hug. It was nice to see Sasha this much in one day. On a normal day, she would’ve already left to be with Niccolo. 

Sasha hugged back with vigor. 

“Can we watch movies and order pizza? I want to eat junk food but Niccolo always makes me healthy food when I come over.”

You chuckled. Sasha was a good eater. She would eat anything and everything, but her favorite foods were junk foods. This was a secret between the two of you. Niccolo would be absolutely appalled and shattered if it was discovered that Sasha would pick Cheetos over whatever exquisite french meal he prepared for her. Not saying she didn’t love his cooking, because she did. But Cheetos and Sour Straws are hard to beat. 

“Of course, Sasha. I’ll order it.”

It was the least you could do. 

Jean made it to his place, sending a quick text to Marco asking him to come over. 

After you had fallen asleep last night, Jean texted Erwin that he would not be coming into work. Jean didn’t want you to wake up alone a second morning in a row. It was unfair to you, and to him. He wanted to ravish you in the morning. 

Which he didn’t really get, regardless if he left or not. 

Jean would work from home. Erwin knew that the young man was entirely capable of working on his own, so he was lax when it came to where Jean worked. The work would get completed, and that’s all that mattered. 

Marco’s schedule on Monday was relaxed most of the time. He saw most of his patients in the afternoon, since many of them were children. 

Around 12, there was a knock on Jean’s door. 

“Ah, hello Mr. Therapist Marco Bodt.”

Marco chuckled softly. 

“Hello Mr. Womanizer Jean Kirstein.”

“Hey! You know that’s not what I do for a living!” Jean grumbled, in a teasing tone.

“Sure seems like it,” Marco entered the apartment and sat down on the black leather couch, “What am I here for, Kirstein?”

Jean flopped onto the couch, leaning as far back into it as he could. Sometimes he felt like he was using Marco for free sessions, but he was just such a good friend to Jean. The amount of times Jean pleaded at Marco’s feet to help him were many. Marco brought much needed stability to their friend group. Jean and Eren butted heads many-a-time and poor sweet Armin was futile in his efforts to stop them. Marco's easy demeanor was infinitely helpful in quelling arguments. 

“I kinda… fucked up.”

“Uh oh. What happened?” Marco was immediately concerned. Usually Jean would be up front about his problems, but this hesitance was different.

“You know that girl I was with at Titan’s Lair?”

“Mhm.”

“You know how I’ve seen her a couple times?”

“Mhm.”

“Well. I slept over last night…”

“Oh? How was it?”

“Great. Fucking fantastic, actually. I really like her. She’s a good lay and she’s fun. But that’s not the problem.”

“What is the problem then?”

“Well. Sasha’s her flatmate.”

Marco’s eyebrows rose a mile. Sasha had given Jean, Marco, Eren, and Armin the talk about not sleeping with her coworkers. Marco was aware that Jean had some affections for the bartender, but it wasn’t his business to intervene. Sasha would’ve found out sooner or later. The young woman often gave an air of idiocy, but Sasha was perhaps more savvy then the whole of them combined. Her being your roommate was not something he was expecting, since Sasha never mentioned it to anyone.

“Well that’s a problem. How are you going to deal with it?”

Jean groaned loudly, dramatically covering his eyes with a hand as he did so. 

“I don’t know! That’s why you’re here.”

Marco laughed sweetly. He knew Jean already knew what he wanted. He would just need a little pushing. Jean had been like that since they were kids. He was a natural leader, and spoke his mind freely when he was confident. Throughout the years Jean had grown to be an even stronger person. Unless it was surrounding women. He was a womanizer, sure. But he had a hard time articulating feelings with people he liked. Jean was great with women. Until he wasn't. And then he _really_ wasn't. 

“Okay. Well, Sasha doesn’t want you sleeping with her coworkers.”

“I know that Marco. But I still want to see her.”

This was Marco’s in. 

“Why do you want to see her more, even though Sasha has rules?”

Jean was quiet in contemplation. He was drawn to you, he knew that. He wanted to go to the ends of the world with you. Sex with you was mind blowing and phenomenal. And he wanted it forever. He couldn’t say all this to Marco though. It would be too much for him to voice out. So he came up with an answer that wasn’t far from the truth.

“I just really like spending time with her. I feel… different with her. Better.”

Marco hummed in understanding. There was a shift in Jean, he felt it. It was obvious that he cared for you. Marco knew it and Jean knew it. But the words he wanted to say failed to escape him, this time around. With time Jean would unfold and his uncertainty surrounding you would dissipate. 

“Okay. Tell her that. Who cares what Sasha says. She can get over it.”

“You’re right Marco, thanks.”

Marco had stuck around at Jean’s house, talking about their lives until Marco had to leave for work. 

Jean was worried about what Sasha would think of him, if he were to pursue you more. She wouldn’t be pleased, but the three of you were adults. He wasn’t going to stop going after you because his friend said he should. It’s easier to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission, he thought. 

He pulled out his phone and began to text you. 

**4:15 PM**

_Hey, sorry about this morning._

**4:17**

_Hi Jean! It’s okay! I worked things out with Sasha, she’s not mad :) with me at least haha. You on the other hand..._

**4:18**

_Fuck I know. I need to chat with her about that, but it's good that she's not mad at you. Would really ruin the flatmate vibe._

_Do you want to meet for lunch tomorrow to talk about things?_

**4:25**

_Yeah, being on her bad side would not serve me well._

_Sounds like a plan :) Let’s meet at the coffee shop outside of Sina Uni_

**4:26**

_See you then lovely ;)_

Jean shut his phone off with a fond smile and took a very much needed nap. There were things he needed to deal with, but a nap was in order. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are kind of going at a snail's pace but I wanted to make sure Reader's and Jean's relationship is established before things get going :) 
> 
> Enjoy friends!

The next morning you woke up anxious and excited. With Jean being the cause, of course. 

Today would be the day that you would figure your shit out with him. 

You were at odds with yourself. You really should just let things petter out and die, that’s what your brain was telling you. Getting caught would betray Hange’s trust and you couldn’t do that to them, to Sasha as well. She  _ had  _ been awfully chill about you sleeping with him, even when she had her own rules in place. But like she said, it was your issue to deal with it. Sasha would be fine with whatever you chose. 

Your heart and body, on the other hand, wanted to keep him in your life. Albeit secretly. He was exceptionally charming, and an all around good guy. Jean was fantastic in bed, perhaps the best you’ve ever had. And that wasn’t something you said aloud - you didn’t want to overinflate anyone’s ego or give yourself a reason to stick around. Under normal circumstances, at least. Jean had proven himself to be an exception. You would sing praises of him to the high heavens. 

And your heart. Your poor, battered, broken heart. With all the circumstances you had gone through in recent years, you had resigned yourself to the bare minimum. Wake up. Eat. Clean. Work. Sleep. Repeat. 

Your past had chewed you up and spit you out onto the streets of Paradise City. The same city that you had been warned about. Paradise City, in all of its shining glory, took no prisoners. And as you struggled to get your footing into adulthood, the city kept kicking you while you were down. 

But with Jean, you got a moment of repose. Your ghosts left you be, at least for the time you were with him. He brought you a peace that you had not felt in ages. 

A relationship with him was not something you wanted. No, not yet, at least. But your heart had become addicted to the peace and healing he gave you. 

Damn your mind. Let your heart have what it wants. 

Sina University was not far from you, a twenty minute walk tops. Your apartment was strategically located. Just far enough from the university to not cost an arm and a leg, but just close enough to walk. There was also a subway station just around the block from your place that you took infrequently. Walking was cheaper and was less stressful than trying to navigate the confusing subway lines. Had you been going to the cafe for someone or something else, you would’ve walked. Jean was deserving of your best, however, so you opted for the subway. 

The entire trip was a quick ten minutes, but it seemed to drag on forever. Your anxiety made time slow down. 

At least it felt like you were able to think things over more. 

A brisk breeze brushed past you as you emerged from the station. Today it was sunny and a bit cold, hopefully the sweater you were wearing would be enough. 

The coffee shop was not far from the station, a few blocks at most. You would be at the shop in a minute or two, by your own estimations. Another infinity for you to come up with a last minute plan. 

You wanted to pursue things with Jean. And that was your concrete decision. No more agonizing over your choices. 

No dating, of course. You were not ready, not after your last relationship and how much it had stung. But perhaps just sleeping with him. Just enough to take the edge off a living. 

That’s what you wanted. Someone to take your mind off of your reality. And Jean would fit the bill nicely. If he wanted to, that is. You would not push it. If he said no, that would be it. 

When you rounded the corner you spotted him. 

Jean was sitting at a table on the outdoor patio of the cafe. He was smoking a cigarette and looking at his phone screen through dark sunglasses. As if it would be a surprise by this point, but he is once again very well dressed. Jean is wearing all black, save for a plaid coat. And all of his clothing seemed to be perfectly made for his form. You knew what was hiding beneath the fabric, and you blushed. 

He was sitting casually at the chair, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. Not even noticing the amount of eyes on him, men and women alike. Or perhaps he had and was purposely ignoring them. 

As if by magic, he sensed you approaching him. He flashed a grin at you and put his phone in his pocket, standing up in the process. 

“Hey beautiful,” Jean wrapped his arounds around you, kissing your cheek in the process. 

“Hi Jean. Awfully friendly today, eh?” You chuckled, in reference to his brazen display of affection. 

“Maybe. I’m having a pretty good day today. Do you want anything? I’m buying.”

“I’ll have an iced tea, thanks.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few.”

As Jean went inside you noticed eyes following him in. And once he stepped through the door, a few sets had focused themselves on you. Some were quizzical, and some were jealous. Maybe some of these people were hoping to leave a phone number behind. But obviously they couldn’t now. Not while you were at his table. 

He returned a few minutes later with drinks and pastries. He had ordered a tea. 

“No coffee?” You asked after taking a sip of your sweet drink. 

“Nope. I don’t like the stuff,” he blew on his cup to cool it down before sipping gingerly. 

“Too bitter?”

“Too bitter.”

You chuckled into your cup. He seemed like he would be a coffee guy. But of course you would have a similar drink preference. 

It was silent for a few moments as the two of you had become accustomed to each other's presence. This was the first time you were meeting during the day, and it required new decorum. No heated glances at each other, and no staunch flirtations. 

Jean was the first to speak up. 

“So what are you thinking?”

“Oh? This tea is pretty good. I’ve passed by this place but I’ve never been.”

Jean laughed, a pure and rich sound. He had to put his tea down to save himself from spillage. 

“I wasn’t talking about the tea, I was talking about us.”

And just like that the mood shifted. 

The humor in Jean’s voice and posture was gone, replaced by a familiar sultriness. His voice was like syrup, sticky and sweet, and he was leaning towards you. A flirtatious glint was in his eyes as he invited you to speak. 

His posture was confident, and strong. Like a lion waiting for it’s prey. 

But in reality, he was scared shitless. He was afraid that you would run off and leave him. You made him feel alive, grounded, in a way he had not felt in ages. Living life in the fast lane had left him feeling exhausted. He very desperately wanted something stable, something comforting. And that was you. He was not sure what he wanted his relationship with you to be. All he knew was that he wanted you in his life. 

“Oh. Um. I do like you a lot but-”

Ah, the dreaded ‘but’. Jean’s heart skipped at the word. This was the end, he was sure of it. 

“But I don’t really want a relationship. I can’t have a relationship. Not right now.”

He couldn’t be more miserable if he tried. 

“Oh that’s fine, thanks for telling me,” he said stoically, trying not to falter. 

“I’m not done yet. I’m interested in seeing you more,  _ all of you more _ , if you catch my drift.”

This was possibly the closest thing he would get to a confession from you. Anything more direct and you would’ve gagged. This was much too public of a place to be begging him to sleep with you more. 

Jean brightened up immediately. He knew exactly what you were speaking of. And of course he was interested. He would be an idiot and a fool to refuse you. 

“I would love that.”

It was quiet again. Your cheeks were burning up. The most nerve wracking part of this meetup was over, but the stress of it was still making waves in you. There were details that would need to be ironed out, but not right now. 

“Are you working today?” Jean asked nonchalantly, breaking you from your thoughts.

“I have work later. Why?” 

He was up to something. Jean was much too clever to ask such a question in a moment like this. 

“That’s a bummer. I was wondering if something was going to come up, since I’m not working today.”

His facial expression was absolutely devious. 

You said you had work tonight, why would he ask if something was going to come up-

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

It took you a bit to realize what he was getting at. A post lunch escapade would leave you with plenty of time to make it to your shift at the Lair, right? You didn’t work until 5:30, it was just shy of 12:05 now. You would make it in time, right? 

Then again, your time wasn’t really in question. Sasha could be home and you didn’t want to leave her out on the curb due to your own passions. 

“Let me just text Sasha quick and see what she’s up to-”

“No, at my place. No need to bother Sasha. She's already irritated with me as it. And besides, I don't have roommates,” Jean assured you. 

Jean leaned back in the chair, bringing his arms up in a relaxed stretch. The hem of his shirt lifted, giving you a peek at his chiseled stomach. 

You gulped, desire gathering. Jean smirked. He had noticed your sudden discomfort. You pressed your thighs and legs together, hoping to calm things. But it was fruitless. You had no control over yourself in the presence of the man before you. He could kiss you right now, with what seems like half of Paradise City watching, and you would not mind. 

Nodding hastily, you finished your tea and collected the pastries. No sense leaving them behind. 

“Good, let’s go.”

Jean ushered you out of the cafe with a hand at the small of your back, gently but forcibly pushing you ahead of him. He was awfully eager to sleep with you again, who wouldn’t be. You were one of the most beautiful things he had ever been privileged enough to set his eyes upon. 

He ignored the eyes glaring at your back as you left. The people in the cafe could never hold a candle to you. He wanted your affections, and yours alone. 

Sina University was in the nicest sector of Paradise City. Skyscrapers dotted the area, leaving you feeling like an ant. Designer stores were at every corner. It was not a place you could afford in your wildest dreams. Where you currently lived was stretching it as well, but it was a dump compared to the decadence of this district. 

You had expected Jean to lead you to the subway station where you had come from. He had walked you home so many times, he  _ had  _ to have lived nearby. But no. Instead of taking you closer to the subway station, he led you deeper into the heart of the city. 

Jean seemed well off, due to his over-the-top tip he gave you the first time you met, but living in the inner district? There was no way he could afford, at least not by himself, right? He had to have a roommate or two or three. He did say no roommate, but perhaps he meant no other person living in his room. There was simply no way. Unless he was absolutely loaded. But that seemed doubtful. 

Or maybe he didn’t even live in the inner district. Maybe he was taking you for a really really  _ really  _ long loop around the city. 

His hand remained on your lower back as you walked through the streets. Even though the status of your relationship was unconventional, you couldn’t help but feel protected by the gesture. It was an easy signifier that you were not to be trifled with, unless someone wanted to face Jean’s wrath. 

“Here we are.”

Jean had stopped you in front of the Smith building. The building was named after some rich CEO who had bought it out, you were not familiar nor did you really care. It was not like you were ever going to step a toe into it. Until now, at least.

What you did know about the building was that it was  _ ridiculously  _ expensive 

“You don’t really live here, do you?” You asked, not even bothering to hide the shock evident in your voice. 

“What? You surprised?” Jean responded cheekily. 

Jean did not give you a moment to react before he made his way to the elevator with you in tow. He pressed the 45th button and the elevator shot off. 

When you stepped out of the elevator, you were surprised by the lack of rooms. There were only two doors in the hallway. 

Jean walked to the door on the left and unlocked it quickly. He opened the door and bowed to you. 

“After you, madam.”

You were stunned by the apartment. It was absolutely massive. The kitchen and the living room combined was already bigger than your entire place. Jean’s style was stamped onto the unit. The interior was modern and clean, primarily black and white with pops of color dispersed throughout. 

While the interior was nothing to scoff at, what really amazed you about the place was the phenomenal view. It was a high rise, so you could see the city stretching out before you. It must be magnificent at night, with all the sparkling city lights. 

Jean had come up behind you and grabbed your bag and sweater, placing the items on a table by the door. Leaving his coat behind as well. 

“Jean, how do you afford this?”

“I have connections,” he laughed. 

“That’s not as comforting as you think.”

“I’ll tell you about it all another time.”

And he would. He didn’t want to talk about his work during the first few times he met someone. It was either too intimidating for them or they would try to schmooze him. Jean didn’t think you would schmooze him, but he was worried he would scare you off. Every step of the way, in fact, he was worried you would slip through his fingers. 

He came up behind you as you were admiring the view. Wrapping one arm around your stomach and the other snaking towards a breast, he kissed your neck softly. As he kissed your neck he began to slowly grind against you. 

You exhaled, rolling your head back against him. He had more access to your skin now. And as much as he wanted to mark you up, he knew that was a bad idea. The bruises from the past few days were still healing. Him adding more would not help. So he kissed and nibbled gently on the purple skin. 

Jean palmed at your clothed breast. His other hand had moved south and was now holding onto your hip, pulling you against him tighter. He was desperate for the feel of your skin.

There was not much you could do to aid him. One of your hands was at the side of his head and the other was clawing at his pants for support. 

“Bedroom?” You asked, voice quiet with desire. 

He nodded and let go of you but not without a final kiss.

You followed him to a hall with three more doors, his being the only one on the left. 

His room was immaculate, barely a spec of dust out of place. It was nearly the exact opposite of your room. Even the decor was different. Jean had opted for the same minimalistic black and white that was present in his living room. 

And like the living room, the view was amazing. You could see the river that circled Paradise City. The sun bounced off the other buildings, nearly blinding you. 

“It’s nice, huh? It’s even better at night,” Jean said quietly, rubbing circles into your shoulder. 

“Oh I bet. This is amazing. And so clean, much cleaner than my place could ever be, I think.”

Jean was much softer today. He was eager to have sex with you, of course. But he wasn’t as desperate as he had been in the days prior. The confirmation of your...relationship… had cooled down the heat in his veins. He wouldn’t have to worry about seeing you again, he had you. Things may change in the future, but for now there was no worry that you would be taken from him. 

He laid down on his bed, inviting you over with his eyes. The same devious smile plastered on his face. The man may have been infinitely cool and suave, but he could not hide his intentions when it came down to it. He did not need words to tell you what he wanted, his expression said it all. 

You straddled him, pressing your heat down on him. His cock had already begun to harden beneath you. He wanted you  _ bad _ , so did you. 

Jean moved his cold hands under your shirt and bra. The cold of his hands and the soft touches to your breast made you whimper pathetically. You leaned into his touch, wanting more.

“Miss me?”

You nodded. It had only been a day, but yes you did miss him. That was evident by the wetness gathering in your panties. 

“I knew you would.”

Jean pulled your shirt and bra off of you and sunk his teeth into your neck. He didn’t bite, but the threat was there. And it was exhilarating.

He continued to palm your breasts with harder kneads every few grabs. 

You whined and tugged at his shirt. The focus on you was nice, but you wanted to touch him. To feel his hot skin against your own. Things were going painfully slow, slower than they’ve ever been with Jean. He was torturing you. And you couldn’t tell if it was deliberate or not. 

Jean paused what he was doing to take off his shirt. His well built torso was exposed to you and you quickly rubbed a hand down his chest and abs. Jean shivered at the touch, his core flexing. 

But the shirt was not enough, you wanted all of him exposed to you. So you began to unbuckle his belt. 

“You must’ve really missed me,” Jean said while tugging your hair back gently.

“What can I say? You’re easy to miss.”

With that he flipped you over and ripped his pants off. 

Your eyes focused themselves on him with intense desire. Jean lost all of his patience. He wanted to fuck you softly, to savor this moment with you. But the look you had given him had dissolved his resolve. Someday he would fuck you torturously slow, but today was not that day. 

In one movement he had you completely undressed and bare in front of him. Your pussy was slick, already wet from before. Jean slipped two fingers in and began to thrust gently. Pleasure was building, but not quick enough. You were plenty wet, and you wanted him now. 

“Fuck me.”

Jean’s eyes went wide. He was startled. His fingers hadn’t even been in your for a minute before you were demanding things. Normally he spent more time on foreplay, he wanted you begging for him. But here you are - naked beneath him - bossing him around. And he loved it. His cock twitched in anticipation. It was ready, more than ready, to ravish you. 

“As you wish.”

He pushed into you, groaning as he did so. You were tighter than normal, and it was worrying for him. His cock wasn’t a monstrous porn star cock by any means, but he was definitely larger than average. 

Your eyebrows were stitched together in discomfort. It was tight indeed. You almost regret demanding he fucked you without more foreplay. He began to thrust softly into you.

"You okay?” Jean asked, concern evident in his voice. He momentarily stopped his motion to assess you. 

“I’ll be okay, keep moving.”

And like a good boy, Jean listened. He started up his thrusting, hips gently pushing into you. He was still worried, of course, but you knew your body better than he did. Jean would trust your judgement.

Soon the discomfort was replaced with pleasure. With every gentle thrust you relaxed more and more.

The gentle thrusts were nice, but you were getting bored. You understood  _ why _ Jean was being so delicate, but you were not made of glass.

“Is that all you can do? Fuck me Jean, I mean it,” you demanded.

A cold shiver ran down his back. He liked seeing this side of you. Dominant and commanding. 

He pistoned into you faster, grunting loudly with every push. He wanted to make you feel good, needed to make you feel good. 

This was what you wanted. Jean was thrusting into you wildly, grunting and gasping for air. You couldn’t stop the moans that came from your lips. An orgasm was approaching you quickly. 

Being the dominant one was not something you had experimented with before, but perhaps it was something you would do more. Especially since Jean had been so obedient. 

“Such a good boy,” you panted between thrusts. 

“Oh fuck, I’m close,” Jean moaned loudly. 

Jean was pumping into you erratically, his own orgasm coming to a head. This session was much quicker than prior engagements. Jean was incredibly aroused by your newfound dominance, and it showed in how quick he was going to cum. He would’ve been embarrassed, but he felt no shame. Not with you. 

A few more thrusts was all the two of you needed before you crashed into your orgasms.

You had cleaned up and gotten ready quickly afterwards. It was about 4 PM, so you would have to rush if you wanted to be ready for your shift at 5:30. 

Jean had not bothered getting dressed. Instead he laid in bed, dragging on a cigarette, with a sheet covering his lower half. 

“Leaving so soon?” He asked with a teasing tone. 

“Yeah, I have work. If I rush I could make it home to shower before my shift.”

“What a bummer. I was hoping you would be able to stay for dinner.”

“Nope, sorry bud. Next time.” 

You would have to walk fast to get back to the station. There were plenty throughout the city, but transferring lines was intimidating and you did not feel like getting lost today. So you kept with walking. 

“Let me at least get you a ride,” Jean stated. He had already begun swiping through his phone. 

“Oh it’s no problem, I don’t want you to spend any more money on me. I can make it if I walk fast.”

Jean waved you off with a hand, still going through his phone. 

“It’s no big deal. It’s free anyway. Just go to the attendant at the front desk and say Jean ordered a car for you. They’ll take care of you.”

You were a bit dumb founded. Not that you were expecting Jean to just leave you on the curb, but he was going the extra mile for you. Any other man would’ve said good luck and good night. 

Before leaving the room, you gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. The taste of cigarette smoke filled your senses. 

“You know Jean, you really need to stop smoking those.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Have a safe ride back home. I’ll see you later.”

And with that you were off, leaving the delicious man to work another agonizing shift. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next were supposed to be split differently, but it didn't flow as well as I wanted (it only took me a week of working on it to figure that out of course, right?). 
> 
> There is kind of a bit going on in this chapter, so hopefully it isn't too much. I personally think it's a bit boring compared to what has been going on with the other chapters (smut lol) but this one is a necessary evil so I apologize. That being said, I hope y'all still enjoy it! 
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing this, and it has been a good coping mechanism for AOT since I am now caught up on both the show and the manga. Man I really am rambling. 
> 
> As always thank you so much for the support !!! Thank you friends! <3

Months had passed since you and Jean had begun seeing each other. There was not a week that went by where you didn’t see him. You had grown quite fond of him. This relationship was comfortable for you. It was low commitment, safe. Jean was a good man and you enjoyed the time you spent with him. 

And the sex? You would wager to say it was the best you’ve ever had. Jean must’ve been a magician of sorts. Every time you fucked you were satisfied, which was more than any man had given you. 

You would be remiss to not admit you cherished every second with him. 

Sasha had warmed up greatly to yours and Jean’s budding friendship. She saw a change in the both of you. You had wallowed around the apartment less and Jean had slowed his fast paced life. It warmed Sasha’s heart knowing that two of her greatest friends were finally healing. 

On one particularly lazy Wednesday morning, you received a text from Jean. 

**9:45 AM**

_Hey pretty lady, what’s your work schedule this weekend?_

**9:45 AM**

_The usual night shifts. Why?_

**9:46 AM**

_I have a work event Saturday evening. Call off work and come with?_

**9:47 AM**

_Uuuummmm sure. Let me call Hange now and see what they say. I’ll text you back._

In your time together, you had never really had any public outings. You had gotten food together here and there, but for the most part you spent your time inside. Doing stuff. 

So it was quite a surprise that Jean wanted you to accompany him on such a public outing. The two of you never really discussed how public you wanted your status to be, but there was an unspoken assumption that it was to be pretty private. People would find out when you told them, not by seeing you in compromising locations. 

But still, your heart danced at the thought of going to this event with him. A part of you wanted the whole world to know that you were sleeping with the one and only Jean Kirstein. You wanted those people who glared at you at the cafe to watch and weep as you and Jean melted in each other’s arms. You felt possessive of him. He was your peace, all for you. 

The realistic part of you knew that it was wrong though, to demand exclusivity from the man. You were not dating. He had every right to sleep with whomever. And Hange couldn’t find out through the grapevine. Publicity would spell trouble for you. 

You wanted to succumb to your selfish whims, but it would not be fair to Jean. And you owed it to the man to do right by him. 

It was time to call Hange. They were lenient when it came to taking time off, as long as it wasn’t last minute. And Hange, despite all their tech savviness, preferred calling over texting. They would not respond to a text, at least not in a timely manner. And besides, you liked talking to your boss. Hange was just the right amount of unhinged, and they made you laugh. 

Hange picked up before the second ring. They probably didn’t even look at who was calling. 

“Hello hello hello! This is Hange,” they greeted enthusiastically. 

“Hey Hange!”

“Oh why isn’t it my favorite employee?”

You chuckled, Hange called everyone their favorite employee. 

“I’m great! Sorry for not asking soon, but can I take Saturday off?”

“Oh that’s no problem! I have some newbie I want to torture that wants more hours, so I can ask them to come in them. Do you have a _date_?” Hange asked, nosiness very apparent in their voice. 

Hange was incredibly interested in the lives of her employees, but they were _especially_ concerned with your lovelife. To the point that they had tried setting you up with one of their own exes. If you were talking with any employee, Hange would seemingly teleport to your location in hopes that _maybe_ they would hear the gossip. The two of you jested about your sorry lovelife, but Hange really did wish that you would meet your perfect person. 

“You could call it that, I guess,” you replied thoughtfully. 

It wasn’t a lie, completely. It was a half truth. You _were_ going on a date, but it wasn’t with a boyfriend. 

“HOOOOOO. OH MY GOD!!!! YES YES YES!!! Take off the whole weekend if you want! Make it a weekend trip for all I care! You just have to tell me about it when you come back, okay?! Have so much fun, I will see you next week!” Hange had screamed into the phone. 

Their enthusiasm was so infectious you were almost convinced you were going on a conventional date. 

“Okay, I will! See you later, Hange.”

After ending your call with Hange, you immediately texted Jean. 

**9:53 AM**

_Hey Jean! Hange gave me the weekend off. You busy before Saturday?_

**9:55 AM**

_Unfortunately I can’t this week - work._

**9:56 AM**

_Bummer - what’s the dress code for this event?_

**9:57 AM**

_Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of everything - just send me your size. I’ll pick you up early Saturday and take you back to my place, we’ll leave from there._

**9:58 AM**

_See you then._

The next few days are lonely without seeing Jean. You dutifully did your shifts at Titan’s Lair, but they were draining. Your ritual of seeing Jean had been changed, leaving you more exhausted than you had been since you had started seeing him consistently. The only thing that kept you sane during this work week was the fact that you would be seeing him on Saturday. 

Which was also stressful, due to the changing dynamic of your relationship. 

Saturday rolled around soon enough. You had packed some things that you thought you would need. Makeup for the event and a change of clothes. Earlier in the week you had given Jean your size, and you _pried_. Surprises were not your favorite. You preferred it when everything was planned with no room for error. Begging Jean to tell you what he had gotten you was fruitless. Every time you begged, he waved you off with a simple “you’ll like it.” Which was not enough to satisfy you in the slightest. The only solace you had was that you knew Jean would not do you dirty. You trusted him, and Jean would never do anything that would so obviously betray your trust. 

Jean notified you of his arrival to your place via text. When you left the building you were shocked to see a black sports car parked in front. Cars were expensive to have in the city, because of parking and gas. You had sold your car before you had moved to Paradise City knowing this (and that you could use the extra cash for emergencies). Cars were not your forte, but you knew that the car that was parked in front of you was not a cheap vehicle. 

“Hey hey,” Jean greeted happily. He was already walking towards you with outstretched arms. 

You hugged him tightly, breathing in the smell of his cologne. It was musky, earthy, and smoky from the cigarettes he smoked. Comforting, just like him. It was easy to relax into his touch. 

Upon him letting go of you, he grabbed your bag. 

“Christ, what’s in this thing? This can be certified as a weapon, I think.”

“I had to make sure I was prepared for battle, _obviously_ ,” sarcasm dripped from your tongue. 

Jean chuckled and opened the passenger door for you, closing it once you stepped down in the seat. He put your bag on the floor in the back seat.

There was an air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror. It was a feeble attempt to mask the cigarette smell that permeated the car. All the freshener did was make the car smell like a weird mix of tobacco smoke and pine. Despite the smell, the car was perfectly clean. The leather seats shone with cleaner and the dashboard was dust free. Just like his apartment, clean, barely touched. 

The ride to the Smith building was quick. Jean drove fast, weaving in between cars the entire ride. You clutched onto the door for safety as he did so. Even though you had feared for your life, Jean was ecstatic. He smiled the whole ride home and laughed during especially harrowing moments. 

His apartment was messier than you’ve ever seen it before. Papers and folders littered the place. There were even dishes stacked up in the kitchen sink, a sight you have never seen in Jean’s apartment. 

“Jesus Christ Jean, did a tornado blow through here?” 

“Yeah, Megastorm Hard-Week-At-Work, followed by Tornado Jean,” he answered, hastily grabbing some papers by the door, “I haven’t had time to clean in the last few days.”

“I can see that. What kind of work did you have to do?” You asked innocently. He hadn’t told you about what he did for work yet, and you wanted to know what he did. Maybe you could start working at the same company. The pay seemed great. 

“It’s a secret,” Jean silenced you with a finger to his lips. 

“So you’re going to have me go with you to a work event without knowing what your work is?”

“Exactly.

You huffed. The curiosity had been eating you alive, but at least you would find out what he did tonight. 

Jean had gathered most of the papers in the kitchen and set them down in piles on the counter. The dishes in the sink caught his interest and he immediately began to put them in the dishwasher, rolling his sleeves up to keep them clean. 

He looked good in the kitchen. The man had made you plenty of meals before, but the sight of him working diligently always got you hot. His work ethic was apparent in everything he did, even something as mundane as doing the dishes. Whatever thing he wanted, he devoted his entirety to it. Hence why you hadn’t seen him in a week and his place was a mess - he devoted himself to his work. 

“Do you want help?” You asked as he scurried around. He was more than capable of cleaning things up by himself - he was a big boy - but you still wanted to help at least a little bit. 

“Nah, just sit on the couch and relax. I just want to take care of the papers and the dishes before we go. And besides, I don’t want you to get worried about anything before we leave,” Jean answered cheekily. 

Once again, Jean seemed to have some supernatural powers. He knew exactly what you felt, without you telling him. You were incredibly nervous about the event, and anything that went wrong before you left was sure enough to send you reeling. Not to say that you were entirely unstable, but it had been an exhausting week (and life, to be frank). 

So you sat on the couch and thumbed through channels on the TV, settling on a movie you had seen a thousand times before. 

Within a few minutes, Jean had put all the papers in his office and run the dishwasher. 

He quietly snuck behind you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. Your breath hitched in surprise, but settled once you realized it was him. Not that it would be anyone else, but the act was still alarming. 

The man nestled his chin into the crook of your neck and inhaled deeply. The scents that filled his nostrils caused him to sigh and lean into you more. Freshly showered, homey, and distinctly you. It was his favorite smell. 

He wanted to fuck the shit out of you in this moment. It had been one long gruelling week since he had last seen you, and he felt it in his groin. His hand was not a good replacement for you, not even close. Masturbating didn’t even give him the release he wanted, needed. Upon cumming, his mind will fill with compromising images of you. And he would become aroused again. Every night he wanted to demand you come over so he could get his fill of you. As much as he wanted to, he knew his productivity would be lessened greatly and work was much too important this week for any distraction. 

Even now, with you trapped in his arms, he couldn’t submit to his desires. This event was too important, for his work and for him personally. A work announcement was going to be made. It would probably be the most important announcement in Jean’s life up to this point. But it was also the night he would take you out in public. The moment he had been waiting for since he first kissed you on your doorstep. 

So it was safe to say that tardiness was not to be expected. 

“As much as I would love to fuck your brains out right now, we need to get ready,” he whispered, the hot breathed fanning your ear. 

“Your honesty is a bit jarring at times, you know?” You giggled as you stood up, a blush dusting your cheeks. 

He smacked your ass and winked, heading towards his room. 

There was a box tied up in a ribbon on his bed when you walked in. It was from one of the stores you had walked past the first time you went to Jean’s apartment. 

“Jean you did not,” you gasped. You would have to save up for the whole year to afford something from the store. 

“Open it.”

Gently so not to tear it, you untied the ribbon. Lifting the cover of the box revealed a burgundy dress. There’s gorgeous floral embroidery on the sleeves. You lifted it out of the box carefully. In the different lighting the color shifts from a rich burgundy to a vibrant tangerine color, it makes the dress look like it's cloaked in flame. It’s breathtaking. And shocking. What kind of event was this? 

“It’s beautiful, I’m speechless, honestly. But what kind of event are we going to? The last time I wore a fancy dress was my prom a trillion years ago.”

“It’s a black tie event. I would be lying to you if I told you that I didn’t go to many for work. Start getting ready, we need to leave soonish.”

It felt like it took you forever to get ready. You decided to have a simple makeup look, the dress was enough of an eyecatcher. And it fit you perfectly. The neckline was a deep v neck that accentuated your breasts and it had a slit down the side that allowed for some of your leg to peek through. 

Jean had left you in his room so he could dress in his closet. He was probably ready by now, but he made no moves to interrupt you though. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen you naked before because he had. Many times, actually. He wanted to see you all ready for him in all your divinity. So he waited until you called for him. 

“Jean? Can you help me with the zipper? I can’t reach around to get it up all the way.”

You were a gorgeous creature, he already was well aware of that, but he nearly fainted at the sight of you in the dress. You were so beautiful, and so elegant. The flame color of the dress complimented you perfectly. He had coincidentally gotten a dress that mimicked his feelings for you. Red, fiery, and hot. The dress would burn him if he touched you, like Icarus to the sun. Dying due to the heat from your sun would be worthy death for him.

“You look beautiful,” Jean whispered, kissing you on the ear. 

He zipped up the dress and rubbed a hand down your arm. You were beyond beautiful. All the stars in the universe couldn’t compare to you. When they all died out, your beauty would remain. Every time Jean laid his eyes on you was like looking upon a god. He was weak and futile before you, but he could not stop himself from believing in you. Jean would sacrifice the world if he meant you would stay appeased by his side. 

You turned to press a kiss to his lips and noticed his tie. It was a similar color to your dress with similar floral patterning. It was a stark contrast to the rest of his suit, which was all black. And even though this was a black tie affair, he still had all of his piercings in. The piercings took a while for you to get used to, but now you couldn't see him without. You had gotten adept at kissing him. 

The kiss was chaste but nice. His lips seemed to be perfectly molded to yourself, even with the lip piercing in place. It was like Prometheus molded him out of clay just for you. A perfect form for you to adore and admire. And to Jean, you were his Athena, breathing life into his clay body. 

“Nice tie. Was that intentional?” You asked.

“What would you say if it was?” Jean retorted. 

“I’d probably call you charming.”

“Okay, then call me charming.”

You laughed. He was always quick on his feet when it came to banter like this. 

“Also because it matches with your dress it would be a clear sign that we’re together. The married ladies that go to these events are always trying to hop on my dick. It gets annoying after a bit, so forgive me for using you as a safety net.”

“Oh so maybe you’re not charming after all,” you teased. 

“Hey hey hey. I wanted to match with you too. There were just multiple benefits,” Jean kissed you once more, “We should be going soon though, really don’t want to be late.”

You nodded and promptly left the apartment. 

Jean had opted to drive to the event. It would’ve been much easier to order a car to take you, but he didn’t get to drive much. Not in the city where everything was a quick walk away. The drive would be nice too. The venue for an event was a vineyard an hour or so out of the city, so you would be able to get a sight that wasn’t a concrete jungle. Also the wine was delicious. 

“Jean, what should I be expecting from this?” You asked meekly through the quiet of the car ride. It was no secret that you were nervous. Such a regal event was not something you had in mind for a work event. You thought you were going to roll up to his office in a sweater and jeans and have it end at that. 

“There’s going to be a lot of people, and I have to go up and talk to the crowd for a bit. So you’ll be on your own for a bit. But there will be food and we’ll have an assigned table. Just be yourself, you’ll be okay.”

That was not a satisfying answer, but it was all he would give you. You were stressed out of your mind. Every possible disaster was running through your head. But Jean wouldn’t bring you if he thought you would crash and burn. 

The ride continued in silence as you took in the scenery and Jean enjoyed your presence. 

When the vineyard came into view, your jaw dropped. The sun had just begun to set behind the magnificent building, illuminating it in an orange glow. There was a circular gravel driveway with a fountain in the center. Soft garden lights were on the stepped path leading to the front door. Beside the path were copious amounts of plants. All sorts of vibrantly colored flowers dotted the courtyard. Manicured bushes and fruit trees broke up the dominance of the flowers. 

It was something out of a period drama. 

Jean pulled the car up to the valet, gravel crunching under the tires as he did so. In a gentlemanly move, he held the door open and offered his hand for you to grab. Just like the love interest in the period dramas. You took his hand gingerly and stepped out, stumbling slightly when your heels touched the gravel. Heels were not part of your typical attire. 

You recovered quickly from the slight stumble but was left dumbfounded at the face of the building. 

“Jean, this place is beautiful. I’ve never been here.”

Jean wrapped an arm around yours and started walking to the path. 

“Yeah it’s pretty amazing. We’ve had events here before but this is the first time I’ve gone with such a lovely date.”

At the sound of the word ‘date’ your cheeks flushed. Truthfully, this was a date. But hearing Jean say the word so casually made your heart race. You had called your meetings with Jean anything but a date. It was a nice change, however. 

This was a very fancy event. There were men at the door that bowed and opened the door for Jean and yourself. More well dressed workers guided you and handed you drinks as the two of you navigated the many hallways. You would get lost in this place if they weren’t directing you to where you needed to go. 

Your destination was the ballroom. 

It was massive, with a high ceiling. A chandelier was the centerpiece of the domed ceiling. The room would have been suffocatingly large had there not been large glass windows lining the sides of the room. It was similar to Jean’s apartment. You could see far out of the window, but instead of a view of the city, you saw grape vines and other elements of nature as far as you could see. It was fantastical. 

There was a grand stage at the back of the room with a podium at it and a band at the back. The band was playing music quietly. Loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to overpower conversation. 

As you walked through the ballroom you noticed women looking at Jean. They must’ve been all the married women he mentioned earlier. He for sure stood out, with his piercings and harsh features. The men here were well dressed and boring-looking. And much, much older. The next youngest person after Jean was probably in their late 30s or earlier 40s. But to be fair, you didn’t _really_ know how old Jean was. Just that he was around Sasha’s age. And you didn’t really know her age either. 

“Follow me to our table. I need to find my bosses, but I want to make sure that you’re taken care of first.”

The table Jean led you to was the closest to the stage. There was already somebody at the table. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be Eren, Jean’s friend from Titan’s Lair. Jean had mentioned his friend a couple times, and most of the time he was frustrated with him. But when it sounded like they got along, they really got along. 

Eren flicked through his phone. He was wearing a bland black and white suit, not nearly as stylish as Jean. 

“Eren, this is my _friend_ from the bar that I told you about,” Jean introduced. 

You offer a hand forward to shake. Instead of taking it, Eren just looked you up and down. 

“You said you were thinking of bringing her, but I didn’t think you would,” Eren said dismissively. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, you didn’t think so but I did. Listen, I have to go find Erwin and Levi. You two try to make friends. I’ll be right back.” 

Jean sat you down at a seat that had a note with your name on it. This event was so fancy, Jean needed to RSVP you for it. 

You tried for a few minutes to get some conversation out of Eren, but he just answered every question you asked bluntly with no effort to continue the conversation. So you stopped and resigned yourself to going through your phone as well. It was incredibly awkward. Eren was the only other person at the table and one of the only people around your age. If you were going to talk with anyone, it would’ve been him. 

Jean returned shortly after some food had been served. His seat was to the right of yours. 

“Eren, where’s Mikasa?” Jean asked after chewing some food. 

“I didn’t want her to come,” Eren responded flatly. 

“You weirdo. Why not?”

Eren shrugged, taking a bite of food. 

“I didn’t want her to fuss over me. She’s been overbearing as shit.”

“Ah I see. You know it’s because she cares about you, right?”

“I know and I don’t give a fuck.”

Jean looked at Eren with a startled expression, but the brunette man did not bother to look at Jean. The air was thick and tense. Whatever the issue is between the two men and Mikasa left Jean solemnly picking at his food, appetite gone. You felt a twang in your heart at the sight of his mood shift. You did not know who this Mikasa was, but you would have to ask later. Asking now would cause unnecessary strife between the two men. Whoever she was, she must’ve been close to Jean. 

After the first course ended, two men came and sat down at the table. They looked like the two that had been with Jean the first time you met.

The black haired man, Levi you remembered, was as intimidating as the day you first met him. He sat with his arms crossed, peering at you with intense steel eyes. Erwin, the blonde from before, was much kinder in his expression, even though it was distinctly neutral. Unlike Levi, he did not make his looks at you very obvious.

“Erwin, Levi, this is my, um, friend,” Jean said, a hint of hesitance in his voice. 

“Ah yes, the bartender. Nice to meet you,” Erwin greeted warmly. His expression changed slightly, much more welcoming than before. 

“Pretty ballsy of you to bring one of your ‘special friends’ to a work event,” Levi scoffed. 

You couldn’t tell if he was making an astute observation or insulting you. Maybe both, perhaps. 

“H-hey! She’s a very special ‘special friend’!”

A rose blush dusted your cheeks and his. He was embarrassed by Levi’s obvious call out, and you felt warm and fuzzy upon hearing that you were a special ‘special friend’. You had hoped that he would consider you more than a regular hookup, with the amount of time you two have been seeing each other.

The rest of dinner continued without a hitch. The men conversed about all sorts of topics and you sat quietly, piping up when you felt you could. You were even more nervous than before. Erwin and Levi had very intimidating presences. Being on your best behavior was even more paramount, no casting Jean in a bad light. Even though you were quiet, watching the men engage was quite entertaining. Each of them had their own philosophies about life and it painted so much of their perspectives. The main entree was completed with good wine and good conversation. 

After your plate was cleared, Jean began to lean into you. His breath smelt like red wine. The wine you had been drinking was flowing through your veins as well. You felt loose and relaxed. And Jean’s presence was beginning to arouse you. He had a hand on your thigh, anchoring himself to you. The man wasn’t drunk, no not at all, it would take much more than a few glasses to really put him down. He was just happy. Happy by your side. Seeing how you had carried yourself through this night made him appreciate you even more. Bringing you with him tonight was one of the best ideas he’s had in a while. 

Plus, you looked absolutely seraphic in that dress. 

“We’re going to need to go to the stage for an announcement. I might not be able to come back to you right away, but I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Jean whispered in your ear. The hand on your thigh was rubbing calming circles. For you or for himself, you couldn’t tell.

Erwin nodded at Jean from across the table, Levi and Eren following in suite. 

“That’s my cue. Sit tight, I’ll be back.”

Jean pressed a quick kiss to your cheek before joining the other men. It was comforting. And exciting. No one had seen the two of you engage in such a public display of affection before. Jean was getting comfortable with you. Comfortable enough for his bosses to meet you, comfortable enough to kiss you in public. He adored you, plain and simple. 

“Welcome ladies and gentleman. I hope the event has been up to your tastes and standards up until this point. As much as I would like to go forward with our major announcement, I would like to thank Tybur Vineyards for hosting. Like always, they impressed both with their cuisine and lovely locale -” Erwin’s voice boomed throughout the room. He was more imposing than usual. 

“Now I would like to extend a toast to our hardworking employees that made this all happen. Especially our two proteges, Eren Yeager and Jean Kirstein,” a brief applause roared through the crowd, “I am now going to have Mr. Kirstein and Mr. Yeager step forward. Be nice to them, this is their first big time announcement.”

Eren and Jean stood out from Erwin. The two younger men looked edgy and rough, the total opposite of Erwin’s clean and corporate. However, the two men exuded the same confidence as Erwin. 

“I would want to drag this one for the suspense, but I am far too excited to be sharing this with you. As some of you know, Eren and I have been working on developing our exoskeletons, ShiftTech. We have put our blood sweat and tears into our work and I’m excited to announce that Scout Enterprises will be pairing with the military to bring our exoskeletons to the battlefield,” Jean announced loudly. 

The crowd exploded with cheers and applause. You joined in as well, of course, but this was the first time Jean told you about his work. You were floored. This was the first time Jean had told you about his work. 

That’s when the pieces fell into place. Your Jean worked for an elusive tech company that was owned by Erwin Smith. Scout Enterprises had been on the tip of everyone’s tongues. It was a global company at the forefront of new technological advances. And here you are, fucking the CEO’s star student. No wonder the man had so much money. 

A cocktail of emotions swirled within you. You were embarrassed, disappointed, shocked, and oddly impressed both in yourself and Jean. Nowhere in a million years did you think that you would bag such an impressive man. 

You had a million and one questions for Jean, and he _had_ to answer them now. This was new territory that you were very uncomfortable with now. Sure you’ve slept with rich men, but not anything close to this. And the fact that he was now part of a military deal? A part of you wished that you didn’t know about Jean’s work.


End file.
